Products of Love
by iKendallfire
Summary: A Ylissean princess, and a tactician. What will happen as they fight to create a whole new fate of their own? Fate will soon prove that destiny itself, can be changed. (RobinXLucina) *Editing Process*
1. Of Sacred Blood 1

**Disclaimer I do not own fire emblem or its characters**

* * *

The land was destroyed, everything was either crumbled or on fire. People were scattered all over the place. Thousands of Risen crowded the castle with soldiers attempting to hold them off.

Screams could be heard from everywhere as the wall crumbled to the ground revealing the castles last line of defense. Blades, lances, and tomes were being used against both sides neither seemed to be winning.

At the highest point of the Ylissean castle an even bigger battle was being fought. The most powerful of the Risen had been sent to retrieve the Fire Emblem, the only thing that stood in the dark gods' way.

As Risen tried to steal the Fire Emblem from its possessor it was cut short by a swift strike through the chest.

The Risen screeched and then disappeared into nothing.

A blue haired girl turned their head around slightly and was relieved to see who delivered the blow.

"If you think I'm losing to all of these Risen in one motion you must already be dead" a dark haired boy said as he started slicing up more approaching Risen.

The blue haired girl stared for a moment at all of the fighting then turned back to the edge of the rooftop and held the Fire emblem close and started to chant. As soon as they were done something unexpected happened there was a flash of light and then the scenery had changed.

What use to be the top of the Ylisse castle was now replaced with a ginormous tree. The blued haired girl was surprised on what they saw. As they looked around she was relieved to see all of her allies with her in one piece.

"Welcome Awakener" a voice said in a soothing tone.

Everyone turned around and gasped in awe there in front of them was the Divine Dragon.

"Grima has been separated; this is what you must do…"

* * *

The night was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the wind blowing through the leaves of nearby trees.

The natural silence was soon broken up by footsteps. A lone male figure walked up the hill that happened to be so close to the camp the Shepherds set up a few hours ago.

The night sky was clear the stars seemed to twinkle in an unknown harmony. Things seemed to be fine but in truth they were not. Once he reached the top of the hill the figure stopped. They took a deep breath and signed almost immediately.

"It's no use I can't sleep" as he examined the area he continued talking to himself.

"Who was that man? And how could we bear the same face"?

The wind blew once more this time making a soft howling sound.

…

"Heed my call"

"Huh? Is someone there?" clearly startled by the mysterious voice the lone figure looked around to see anyone in sight.

"Th-there's no one I'm alone.

A sudden quietness and then the voice came again

"Heed my call"

Suddenly a strange pressure began to appear in the young man's head. "UGHH" his head started to ache the man clutched his head in despair, desperate to make the pain go away.

He was so focused on his head that he didn't even notice the figure staring down at him.

The figure was taller and thinner with dark brown hair and blood red eyes, he looked down at the struggling tactician and smirked on how vulnerable he was.

"Why do you close your heart to him"? The other man asked.

"V-Validar? How are you doing this?"

Validar ignored the youths question and asked him once more "why do you close your heart to him?"

The younger man looked up at Validar and groaned. "Get…get out of my mind" he yelled

This outburst only made Validar's expression darken. "You have grown to be quite arrogant boy, for you dare take such a tone…with your own father?"

The tactician froze, "my what?"

"You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart and you already know it's your destiny". Validar replied bluntly

"N-no…get…out"

"ROBIN"!

Validar's darken smile turned into an annoyed expression "pah not this one again… no matter in time you will see the truth, and that my boy is all we have left…time" with that Validar's form vanished along with the pain inside the tacticians head.

Robin turned around slowly and saw a blue haired man running up the hill. "Robin are you alright I heard shouting" the blue haired man said as he ran up to Robin

"…Chrom?" Robin replied shakily

"I…I'm fine… thanks Chrom" Robin assured in between breaths.

Chrom didn't look convinced. "Fine is a poor choice of words. What happened?"

Robin sighed there was no keeping secrets from Chrom. "…King Validar spoke to me…in my mind…he told me that I was his…his son" Robin finished refusing to meet Chrom's eyes.

Chrom looked even more surprised than Robin.

"Is…is it true?"

"I don't know…but I also don't know if it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it I felt a strange connection between us"

Chrom eyes looked downwards clearly from thought. "Oh gods…that hierophant doppelganger... Is he the King's son as well, are you twins?"

Robin looked to Chrom with a sunken expression. "I'm sorry Chrom I don't remember" after all Robin had about two years of real memory. Then realization hit Robin. The Plegian coat, his natural ability to magic it all started to make sense.

"I don't think I'm that eager to find out about my past anymore"

"Hey you are yourself before you are anyone's son Robin, never forget that" Chrom told Robin as in noticing his doubt.

The two of them stood there for a while until another man started running up the hill.

"Milord we are under attack, Risen have encircled the camp"

"What, Fredrick how did this happen?" Chrom asked alarmed

"I have no clue, they made a stealthy approach they are unlike any Risen I've ever seen" Fredrick replied.

"Damn it must have been Validar it had to be" Chrom said pure anger showing

"What do you suggest we do Milord" Fredrick asked

Chrom looked over to Robin and he nodded.

"Frederick rally the troops we have a battle to win"

* * *

**A/:N**

**This is part one of 2 for chapter 13 in Fire Emblem Awakening, Sacred Blood**

**Be expecting the next chapter in the next few days and also just a heads up chapters will start to get longer.**


	2. Sacred Blood 2

The Shepherds had split into three groups. Two groups were in charge of holding out the Risen on top on the hillside. A smaller group led by Chrom and Robin were moving towards the leader of the Risen.

Robin had wanted to help with the distraction but Chrom had told Robin that he would most likely be needed to help with the more powerful Risen down the middle. In truth Chrom wanted to keep a close eye on Robin. Ever since he was told that Validar was Robin's father he had been acting strange.

"Chrom its time to move out", Chrom was robbed of his thoughts and turned around to find his wife Sumia running up to him.

"Right, let's do this".

* * *

"That's why I'm called Teach" Vaike said as he threw his axe into the air.

"Vaike the only reason we call you that is because you don't respond to anything else"

Vaike caught his axe and then slammed it into a nearby Risen. Sully and Maribelle rode up to Vaike with Donnel following close behind.

"Come on now Sully I am called Teach for my brilliant teaching of battle skills" Vaike replied with a smirk. "Pff yeah right" Maribelle mumbled.

What seemed like an endless supply of Risen came rushing towards Group 2 which contained Vaike, Miriel, Sully, Maribelle, Donnel, Nowi, and Ricken. Ricken and Nowi had headed up the hill to the left and started taking out archers that were firing at Chrom's group.

"Seems like these archers aren't made of anything special if they perish with in one hit" Nowi said as she transformed out of dragon form.

"Nowi another archer over two your left" Ricken yelled as he shot a beam of Elwind at a nearby fighter.

"Why can't these things just leave me alone for once" Nowi wined and turned into a dragon once more. She shot an ice ball at the archer and once more, with one hit it perished.

Miriel was standing next to an abandoned fort and was taking out unsuspecting Risen with fire magic.

Risen were falling fast, there might have been a boat load of them but that didn't mean they were all that challenging.

* * *

"Ha what a loser!" Lissa shouted as she threw an axe into a nearby Risen. "Lissa are you sure you know how to use an axe? After all yesterday you fell over by lifting the axe above your head" Anna said running up beside Lissa.

"Oh I'm fine besides that axe weighed way too much for anyone to pick up" Lissa replied as she went to retrieve her hand axe.

Group one had split was the largest out of all three groups. This group contained Lissa, Lon'qu, Panne, Frederick, Anna, Tharja, Kellam, Stahl, Gregor, Cherche, and Virion. Group one was originally supposed to head up the right hill but Risen had started coming at them from abandoned forts that were behind both hills.

"Damn this isn't good" Lon'qu said drawing his killing edge.

Swordsmen and mages came from the fort; their red eyes seemed to become brighter with power. They all charged at the group at once none of them seemed like the normal cowardly Risen.

"We need to hurry and take them out so we can had up the hill" Stahl exclaimed silver sword at the ready. "There is no way that we can take them all out before the archers spot Chrom's group" came a voice from above.

Everyone looked up to see Cherche and Virion fly down on Minerva. "The archers are already advancing to the hill side".

Lissa turned pale "what do we do now?" she asked shaking a little.

"We have no choice but to split up" Frederick said in his usual calming tone.

Everyone turned and looked at him with a shocked face.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" Lissa asked swaying from the weight of her axe.

"Do you think Robin is the only one that can come up with ideas?" asked Frederick "stronger fighters will stay down here and hold off these Risen. The rest will head up the hill and take down the archers".

Within a few minutes group one was split into two, the stronger group was made out of Lon'qu, Lissa, Frederick, Panne, Virion, and Cherche. The group headed for the archers had Kellam, Stahl, Anna, Gregor, and Tharja.

'_It's now or never_' Lissa thought she held her axe firmly in her hand and stared into the endless Risen…

* * *

Chrom's group was moving at a swift pace swiping through any Risen that stood in their way within a few seconds.

"Cordelia now!" Robin shouted, the red head Pegasus knight threw her javelin at an arrow aimed at Chrom. The javelin intercepted the arrow before it hit its target. Chrom turned his head and was met with another arrow which he quickly blocked.

'_Why are there so many archers'_? Robin thought as he countered a sword attack

"I think that's the last of them, for now" Chrom said wiping sweat from his face.

Suddenly a flock of crows appeared in front of the Shepherds. "What the…heck?"

"Looks like you got yourself in a CAW-tastrophe" said a voice from inside the crows.

"Is someone there?" Chrom asked "Gods I can't see anything through these damned birds, shoo scat"

As the birds parted Chrom was surprised to see a dark mage smiling right at him.

"What's wrong CAW-strophobic?" The dark mage asked "nyhahahaha, oh I slay me"

"…Not if these Risen do first" Chrom muttered.

"Wow I thought you were all fight but turns out your all FRIGHT nyhahahaha" the dark mage continued at telling jokes to himself.

Chrom sighed "you know what I think I'll save the Risen some trouble and silence you myself" Chrom said and drew Falchion. "Whoa wait I want to join your CAWs- I mean, I can help you. I know magic! What do you say? Birds of a feather and all that"

Chrom examined the mage carefully. "Wait those robes… you're a Plegian dark mage. Why would you help us"? Chrom asked

The dark mage looked at Chrom and it seemed as if his smile grew bigger. "Oh don't let all the joking fool ya- I got a thing for killing"

"Well alright then feel free to join us" Chrom said

"Oh goody, by the way my names Henry" the mage said

"Well Henry let's hope you really do know how to use that tome" Chrom said as he went to join the others who were fighting the ground Risen.

* * *

"Miriel we need to take those forts out" Vaike said. Miriel looked around the corner of her and Vaike's hiding spot and spotted even more Risen emerging from the forts. Group two had successfully made it up the left hill and started taking out the Risen spawning from the forts. Nowi and Ricken had managed to take out all of the archers on their side of the battlefield. This meant that the group could now focus on reinforcements.

"The Risen seem to be staying in one spot, they must be expecting us" Miriel implied. Sully groaned "if they are expecting us then how are we supposed to jump them while keeping a low profile?"

Everyone turned to look at Miriel. Being the smartest in the group Miriel was in charge of leading them all to victory without serious damage. "We will need to have those of us that can attack from a distance will attack first from the top of this fort" Miriel exclaimed. "Everyone else will then charge at the remaining Risen"

"Uh there is one problem with your 'master plan'" Sully said cross armed

"Only three of us can attack from a distance" she motioned to Ricken Nowi and Miriel.

Miriel pulled on two tomes and threw one to Maribelle which she barely caught. Sully looked back and forth between Miriel and Maribelle. "You're kidding right?" Sully said dumbfound

"I will have you know that I am actually quite good at magic" Maribelle stated mounting her horse.

"Alright fine, whatever" Sully said as she mounted her own horse.

"Then it's settled then" Vaike said everyone nodded.

"Let's end this"!

* * *

"Ha yah!" Panne had just finished disposing of a Risen wielding a beast killer. The Risen had managed to nick her in the shoulder but luckily, in her Taguel form it left only a scratch even if she was hit with a beast killer.

"You alright"? Cherche asked jumping off of Minerva

"Fine" Panne replied swiftly. She had noticed Cherche rubbing one of Minerva's wings slowly concern was visible on her face.

"Is your Wyvern ok?" Panne asked she had never cared when an animal wasn't doing well but now seeing Cherche ignoring all of the Risen by her to worry about Minerva must have meant something was up.

"Minerva was shot with an arrow from afar" Cherche explained "Luckily it wasn't that bad but there is no way that she will be able to fly anytime soon"

This was bad. Everyone knew that Wyvern Riders were not as accurate of fighters without their mounts.

"Come on" was all Panne said "hmm?"

"We need to hold these Risen off and you and I both know that neither of us can do it alone"

Cherche grabbed her silver axe from Minerva and got into a fighting stance in front of her Wyvern. Panne joined Cherche in her beast form, the two looked at each other and then started taking down all of the Risen that approached them while successfully defending Minerva.

* * *

"And that's the end of that" Stahl said as he pulled his sword out of the ground. Upon late arrival, the Shepherds had managed to take out all of the archers within a few minutes. Anna had attempted to take out some Risen that were on the lower level of land thanks to her Levin Sword. Tharja had joined with Anna and was using her magic to hit the Risen below them.

"Gregor sees no more" Gregor said as he approached Stahl

Stahl plastered a grin on his face "good now we can rejoin the others and- huh?" Stahl was interrupted by a flash of light appearing right before him. When he could he again he gasped.

Out of nowhere more Risen had appeared but they weren't archers. Instead they were mages and swordfighters along with a couple warriors and tricksters.

"Damn where are they all coming from?" Stahl murmured and grabbed his sword again. Gregor had already started advancing towards the Risen. Tharja and Anna turned their attention back to the battle at hand. Tharja threw some dark magic out and took out a few Risen. Anna was helping Gregor with an advanced swordfighter while Stahl was picking up the pieces of any leftover Risen he could find.

* * *

"Chrom to your left"

Chrom turned around once more and stabbed a Risen right through the chest. The Risen made a gurgling noise and then disappeared.

Sumia had just taken down a mage with Elwind. She had barely managed to dodge its cast of Elwind before she slammed a miniature lance through its shoulder.

*Huff* *huff* I don't know how much longer I can *huff* keep this up" Sumia gasped between breathes. As if on cue, Olivia had rushed over to Sumia and did her usual combat dance. Sumia suddenly felt energized again. "Thank you Olivia" she said gratefully. Olivia smiled back at Sumia "no problem".

Olivia picked up a nearby steal sword dropped by a Risen and headed back towards her companion Libra.

Sumia looked over to Olivia and smiled then she returned her focus back to the Risen charging at her…

"Chrom were almost at the leader of the Risen" Robin said running up to Chrom.

"If we take out their leader the remaining Risen should disappear" Robin finished wiping sweat from his forehead. This was music to Chrom's ears; he was tired of fighting these lifeless figures (especially since there seemed to be an endless supply of them).

"Good, Robin lets finish this" Chrom said. Robin nodded and followed Chrom up the narrow pathway up the hill.

* * *

She watched as the Shepherds had fought all of the Risen. She had been in a situation like this once herself. This battle however she had studied very carefully, for this battle was very important in her history.

As she watched from afar as the battle went on something caught her eye from a long ways.

The blue haired youth looked to what had caught her eyes attention and then remembered 'oh no' she said to herself eyeing the blue haired exalt that stood hundreds of feet from her.

"I can't let this happen again, not when I have come so close" she said to herself. As she climbed out of her hiding spot in a tree she made a mad dash to where the leader of the Risen stood. She prayed she would make in time before it happened. 'I won't fail, I mustn't fail!' she kept telling herself over and over again. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. The long blue hair she had flew freely behind her. She was halfway there, halfway to victory.

* * *

There in the middle of a bridge stood the Risen chief. The weapon it had was a short axe. Chrom had run up the hill and onto the bridge newly found confidence filled him as he prepared to end this horrid battle.

The Risen turned his attention to Chrom and readied its axe. Chrom readied Falchion as well and was prepared for an attack from the Risen Chief…but it didn't attack.

Chrom was confused but he dare didn't lower his fighting stance.

Robin ran up to Chrom and pulled out his tome joining Chrom in a fighting stance.

As soon as Robin arrived however the Risen suddenly shot his axe straight at Chrom. Chrom easily blocked the axe and charged at the Risen who stood helpless. He swung Falchion at the Risen and stuck in right through the chest. Since it was the chief however it was still 'alive'.

Chrom pulled Falchion out of the Risen and ducked. In perfect timing Robin shot his arm out and Elthunder came spiraling out and landed straight into the Risen's stomach. The Risen made no sound and then disappeared into purple dust.

"And that's the end of that" Robin smirked

* * *

"Maribelle to your left" Donnel yelled.

Maribelle turned her steed to the left and shot out two fireballs ending the Risen advancing towards her. "Hmm looks like they never learn to not mess with a lady" Maribelle giggled and turned her stead to the other side of the fort and shot out more fireballs.

Nowi was shooting out some ice balls at the Risen attempting to take over their fort. After it faded Nowi transformed into her human form again. "Ha ha you just got Nowi-fied!" she laughed out.

Ricken had finished off his Risen and had turned his attention to Nowi and gasped. A warrior Risen was advancing on Nowi and was about to attack her; in her current form she was helpless.

"Nowi watch out!" Ricken shouted but it was too late… Nowi turned around and saw the Risen approaching her. Nowi covered her face and prepared for the worst then all of the sudden the Risen vanished.

"Wha-what happened?" Nowi asked trembling.

"…We won…" Miriel said. All of the Shepherds started cheering for the battle was won.

* * *

Chrom and Robin were standing on the bridge overlooking the battlefield they just fought on.

"I think that's the last of then" Chrom said "Gods I thought it might nev-"

"CHROM LOOK OUT"! All of the sudden an advanced Risen appeared in front of Chrom and Robin. The Risen had a killing edge in its hand. It turned to Robin and kicked him in the stomach and Robin flew through the air and landed a few feet away.

"Huh-ahh" Chrom turned around and found the Risen charging at him.

"Father no!"

Before Chrom could draw his sword a blue haired girl pushed Chrom out of the way of the Risen's attack and blocked it with her own sword. The Risen growled and then vanished.

The blue haired girl sighed and turned around to face Chrom. "Thank goodness you're safe" she said with a smile.

Chrom looked at her with a blank face "…you called me father?"

Her face turned into a worried stare "did I? I…"

She turned her head slightly behind her and saw Sumia and Lissa helping Robin out of his dazed state.

She looked back at Chrom "perhaps we may speak privately" she said in a lowered tone.

Chrom looked to where Lissa, Sumia and Robin were. "That may be best yes"

* * *

Chrom and the blue haired girl had walked to a nearby riverside. Chrom looked over at the blue haired girl who had gone by the name Marth ever since they first met.

"I…I don't even know where to begin" the girl sighed

"Look I already know you're not 'Marth' but I have nothing better to call you. I ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal" Chrom said.

"Thank you, but…I would prefer you know the truth" the girl said

"As you wish"

"Here look closely and all with be revealed".

The girl took a deep breath and started walking up to Chrom. She stopped right when she reached his right shoulder. She then turned her head and looked at Chrom dead in the eye her blue eyes staring into Chrom's.

Chrom looked into her eyes and gasped. In her left eye was the mark of Naga, a mark that only the royal family of Ylisse had.

"That's the brand of the Exalt" Chrom said as he looked at the girl once more and realization hit him

"Lucina" Chrom said looking over the girl once more his eyes made there way down to the blade attached to her hip. "You deserve better from me than ones sword in a world of troubles…I'm sorry".

Lucina bowed her head. What started as a single tear had turned into a full on sob. Chrom had reached out his hand on instinct and wiped away Lucina's tears with his thumb. Lucina looked up at her father, more tears began to fall.

"Oh father!" she sobbed and jumped into her father's arms hugging him tightly. Chrom returned the gesture and hugged his daughter back. He let her cry on his shoulders, each tear he felt he wondered what kind of world his daughter lived in.

* * *

A few minutes after the reunion of father and daughter, Lucina had stopped crying.

"…"

"…"

"Better Lucina?" Chrom asked

"yes, I'm so sorry father it just all came back at once" Lucina said rubbing at her red eyes.

"…Father" Chrom said to himself

Lucina looked at her father with a worried glance "should I call you something else?" she asked

Chrom noticed his daughters discomfort and quickly added "no, it will take so time to get use to but I like it"

Lucina smiled "father heh heh"

"I'm sorry Chrom?"

Both Chrom and Lucina turned to see Robin looking at them with the blankest expression Chrom has ever seen.

"Huh, oh Robin what is it" Chrom asked

"Well it's just that you and Marth are out here…alone" Robin started

"This is how ill rumors are borne" Robin finished and motioned to Sumia that was standing a few feet behind Robin. Her back was turned to them but you could see that see was picking petals off flowers.

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…" Sumia said picking more petals off of the flower she had in her hand.

Chrom walked over to his wife. "Um Sumia, why in god's name are you shredding the poor flowers for?"

Sumia jumped and turned to face Chrom "I'm not spying on you, you can't prove that I am!" she yelled. Then her eyes looked at met Lucina. "Oh gods you brought, HER! *sniff*"

Chrom turned to Lucina and smiled. "Can we tell her Lucina?" Lucina nodded

Sumia's head perked up "Lucina but that's…"

"Sumia this is going to sound crazy but, I'll just say it" Chrom said looking at his wife straight in the eye.

"This is our daughter Lucina"

"W-what?"

"It's true Sumia, I'm your daughter look closely and see for yourself" Lucina said as she showed Sumia her brand

"That's the brand" Sumia gasped

"Don't you see now"? Chrom asked

"No Chrom I DO NOT see" Sumia said

"Wait a second is my Lucina alright? What did you do to her"? Sumia nearly shouted

"Peace Sumia" Chrom said.

"Your baby is right where you left her and perfectly safe" Lucina said

"I am from another time, a time that is yet to be"

Sumia gasped "you mean the future"?

Lucina looked at her mother "yes more than ten years hence. In my time the fell Dragon Grima is resurrected and all of the Shepherds are dead" Lucina said.

Chrom looked at Lucina's sword it was Falchion. "That explains why you carry Falchion" Chrom mumbled.

Lucina however heard her father's comment and tears started to form in her eyes. "It was, it was the only thing I had left of you".

…

"Are you really my daughter?" Sumia asked still doubtful over the whole future thing.

"I swear on my life" Lucina responded without any hesitation

Sumia smiled "my daughter" she said as she looked at Lucina "I can't believe how beautiful and strong you've become"

Lucina smiled "thank you Sumia".

Sumia looked at her daughter again "don't you want to call me mom?"

"I…I thought you might mind" Lucina stuttered. "Oh of course not, I love you more than anything in the world" Sumia said

The tears that were building up in Lucina's eyes were now freely flowing. "Oh mother I've missed you so much" Lucina sobbed as her mother pulled Lucina into a hug.

"You don't have to miss me any longer Lucina" Sumia whispered into her daughter's ear.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hoped you enjoyed Of Sacred Blood. Now before you ask the reason why there were so many archers is because there were A TON of archer Risen when I played of scared blood so...yeah**


	3. A Future of Horror!

The night was filled with black clouds; all of Ylisse was on fire at this point. Risen had started taking over all of the safe havens left in the world. So far they were doing a good job.

Lucina was in the castle, she was watching as soldiers gave their lives trying to defend Ylisse.

"Just a little while longer until all of the gems will be here" Lucina said. "Just a little longer".

She waited for the gems of the emblem to arrive wishing that she could make time go by faster.

…

"Lucina"

Lucina turned around there in front of the door was a girl her age with orange red hair.

"Severa what is it?"

Severa looked at Lucina her usual fierce hard look had become one full of doubt.

"Risen have entered the castle" she exclaimed

Lucina's face didn't change all she did was pull out the Falchion.

"I'll be right back"

* * *

It was early morning. The sky was bright and blue not a cloud in sight.

This is what Lucina was fighting for.

In her time the sun was always behind the clouds, most people were lucky to spot a clear image of the sky and if they did, it was grey or black. It seemed like it had always been like that but, Lucina remembers when there was blue sky and puffy white clouds. It just had been a long time.

"Lucina"

Lucina turned around and saw her aunt Lissa coming towards her.

"Hello aunt Lissa" Lucina said trying to make it sound like everything was alright. "Did you need something?"

Lissa walked over to Lucina with a huge grin.

"Actually yes, there is something I wanted to ask you" Lissa said

"Ask away"

Lissa took a deep breath. "This might be a weird question but…" Lissa began

Lucina watched Lissa, she knew she was trying to think of the right words to say.

"Do you have any cousins?"

'_Oh no'_

Lucina looked at her aunt on the outside she looked completely normal but on the inside that wasn't the case.

'_How am I supposed to tell her? I wasn't even supposed to reveal myself'_ Lucina thought scolding herself from the inside.

"Well I do…only one threw blood however" Lucina said trying to give away as little of information as possible.

Lissa continued to smile. "Are they older or younger than you Lucina?" she asked.

Lucina's calm expression slightly dropped

'_Why do I know where she is going with this'_

"…older"

As if possible Lissa's already big grin seemed to grow by just a smidge.

"That's all I need to know thanks" Lissa said and then she walked back to the Shepherds camp. It was the same camp from the night before. Today they were going to start heading to the port closest to Valm. It would take quite a while.

Lucina sighed "maybe I gave out a little too much away to Lissa"

* * *

By the time Lissa was back at the Shepherds camp it was halfway cleaned up.

"Where were you at for the last hour" Maribelle asked as she walked up to join Lissa.

"Oh, I just went for a walk and then I went and talked to Lucina for a while" Lissa said.

Maribelle nodded "since we have some spare time would you like to practice some attacks with me?"

"Of course, besides I need to keep up with the boys anyway" Lissa replied.

Maribelle just giggled in response "darling let the boys do the fighting and then let us to it the proper way when they fail"

Lissa laughed along with Maribelle and the two went off to practice combat.

* * *

Chrom was examining Lucina's version of Falchion. It looked exactly the same as his.

The previous night Lucina had told him that it was the only thing she had left of him and that it hardly left her side. _'Two Falchions'_ Chrom thought he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his daughter being a strong sword master.

Chrom still found it a little strange to have a daughter from the future come and save the past. His past. After he found out that Marth was Lucina he welcomed her with opened arms. Even Sumia accepted the fact that Lucina was her daughter without a hitch.

Once the Risen had disappeared Chrom and Sumia had introduced Lucina to the rest of the Shepherds. Surprisingly they accepted the fact of having to save the future a lot smoother than Chrom expected.

Chrom picked up Lucina's Falchion, its blade was a little dirty and that was the only way you could see the difference between the two. It felt the same in his hands as the original.

"Father?"

Chrom immediately set the sword down.

"What are you doing?" it was Lucina

"Nothing, just feeling what it feels like in my hands" Chrom replied

Lucina laughed "doesn't seem like nothing to me"

Chrom sighed "I know you told me about your future before but I have a feeling you are leaving out some important parts".

Lucina looked at her father "I haven't told you every detail about the future but I have told you the important parts. That I can assure you" she said.

Chrom nodded with approval.

* * *

Lucina rushed down the stairs and was met with three Risen. She cut through the Risen with no hesitation she had been doing this for far too long for it to hurt anymore.

When they were gone Lucina ran into the main hall, Severa was right Risen had invaded the castle and there were a TON of them.

What looked like all of the Ylissean guards were fighting the Risen, unfortunately they were not winning. She watched as the Risen cut down two soldiers as much as she wanted to help she didn't have the time. As she prepared to exit the castle and find the leader of the Risen she heard a scream. It was a women's scream.

Lucina turned around to find a Risen about to strike down a woman that Lucina didn't recognize then she heard the Risen say something. "Kill…exalt…" Lucina froze she knew what they were after. Then without even thinking she rushed to the Risen and stabbed the Risen in the chest. Deep.

"I believe the woman you want, is me!" Lucina cried and forced her sword upward out of the Risen and into thin air.

Lucina turned around away from the woman she just saved and to the battle field in front of her.

"We can' let these things win so grab a sword and fight!"

* * *

Robin was confused. He'd been confused ever since last night's events. Him finding out who his father was, Risen holding back on Chrom, a grown up version of Lucina coming back to save her future which was destroyed. That would be a lot to take in for anyone.

The thing that really got to Robin was the fact that all of the Shepherds had died in Lucina's future. _'How did the fell dragon even come back'_? Robin had been thinking about it all night.

Even though they were leaving to head further into Valm today Robin was not in any hurry to leave. Early in the morning he asked Miriel for any texts she had that had anything about Grima in them. Robin had stayed up all night reading it and found out nothing that could possibly help stop Grima once he was resurrected besides the Fire Emblem and Falchion. "So tired" Robin closed his eyes and fell on his books.

"Robin what did I tell you about sleeping in?"

Robin jumped and rubbed his eyes. He didn't even need to turn around to see who startled him.

"Thanks for the pleasant awakening" Robin said sarcastically

Chrom chuckled "your one to talk, and you DID promise to be ready to go by noon"

"Have I broken that promise yet?" Robin asked getting up to face Chrom

"No but just making sure" Chrom said.

Robin sighed and picked up the book about Grima "better go give this back to Miriel"

Robin headed for the exit of his tent but Chrom grabbed Robin by the arm and stopped him right in his tracks.

"When have you been interested in Grima" Chrom asked Robin

Robin shrugged "I am Plegian so um…ever?"

Chrom gave Robin a stiff look. "Listen if this is about the future then there is no need to worry about it"

Robin looked at Chrom with serious eyes "how can I not worry about it Chrom? All of us dead in the future, even if Lucina did come back and warn us how are going to know when to alter our events? Our plans? Our battle motives?"

Chrom was surprised, the last time he had seen Robin so focused on reality was when Emmeryn...

He looked into Robin's eyes they were fierce with determination. It reminded him on what Lucina's eyes had looked like the previous night. Determined and fierce.

"If you want I can have Lucina talk to me about it. She isn't quite use to everybody here yet." Chrom said

Robin shook his head "Chrom you don't need to do that. Besides I don't want you to force the information out of her" Robin said

"Good because I didn't want to force the information out of her either".

Chrom let go of Robin's arm "go return the book to Miriel I won't stop you." Robin nodded and left his tent and went to find Miriel.

* * *

Lucina was walking around the camp it seemed empty with most of the tents packed away.

'_How did father just vanish?_ Lucina thought to herself _'There is no way that someone like that could just vanish in thin a-_ Lucina was cut off when she ran straight into a white haired tactician

"Wahh" Lucina said and fell to the ground. _'Oww'_

"Sorry Lucina"

Lucina looked up and saw Robin on the ground rubbing his head. She looked at Robin and rubbed her own head. "I'm sorry as well I should have been watching where I was going".

Both Lucina and Robin stayed on the ground for a few minutes not saying another word. Slowly Robin got to his feet and held his hand out to Lucina she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

Once Lucina was on her feet Robin reached down and retrieved Miriel's book. Lucina looked at the book and flinched. Not by anger but by surprise.

"You have been reading about Grima?" she asked

Robin looked between Lucina and the book. "Yeah"

"How long have you been interested in Grima?"

"Actually, I just started reading it last night"

"Why?"

Robin hesitated. "Well after you told us about the future and all…" Robin began

"I've sort of been looking for a way to stop Grima non-stop" he finished.

Lucina stared at Robin she was impressed.

"You…you don't have to do that Robin" Lucina said.

Robin smiled "your father said the same thing. I also didn't find a new way to stop him so…that's six hours of my life that I won't get back."

Lucina couldn't help but smile at that.

"I better return this to Miriel before she thinks I've run off with it". Robin said and went to find Miriel.

Lucina just stood there. _'He wanted to help prevent Grima right when I told him my tale?'_ Lucina thought to herself. "Wow"

* * *

Robin had been looking all over for Miriel for a good 15 minutes and had no luck.

"Robin"! Robin turned around and saw Miriel looking at directly at him.

"Miriel thank the gods I found you I have wanted to return this to you ever since this morning" Robin said as he handed her the book of Grima.

"Robin there's something I need to te-"

"Oh what is it now did I rip a page or something-"

"NO"!

"This isn't about the book. Bandits are headed this way!"

'_WHAT'_?

Could the Shepherds not get a break today?

* * *

"Maribelle throwing an axe looks a WHOLE lot easier than reading that thing" Lissa said as she 'attempted' to read Maribelle's tome. Maribelle rolled her eyes.

"Were you trained in the art of magic?" Maribelle asked

Lissa looked at Maribelle with a shocked face "no but…it's not like you were trained as a mage or a sage" Lissa said. Maribelle only laughed "actually darling I was taught how to read magic but I chose healing instead"

Lissa's mouth was hanging wide open then she looked back at the tome. "Ok Sumia seriously look at this" Lissa passed the tome over to Sumia which when she opened it she shared the same expression as Lissa.

"Whoa that is very confusing" Sumia said and handed the tome back to Maribelle. "I will just leave the magic to the mages".

As Sumia Lissa and Maribelle worked on combat Robin and Miriel ran straight to them.

"Speaking of mages, how did you learn how to read a tome?" Lissa asked when Robin and Miriel were in earshot.

"No time for that" Robin said. "Bandits are attacking"

With those words Sumia Maribelle and Lissa got up and grabbed their weapons.

"We need to warn the others" Sumia said everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"How in the world are all of our enemies finding us?" Chrom asked looking around the battle field. It was the same one they fought on the night before except this time the Shepherds were starting at the bridge and hills, not the lower area. This time around they also had Lucina which in Vaike's opinion was a mini version of Chrom (maybe a little stronger).

"Robin what's the plan?" Frederick asked

"Hmm"

The Shepherds looked at their tactician carefully.

"These aren't risen so we should probably pare up with a partner. With that we will have many attacking units and we would not all be clumped up in a big group" Robin finished.

All of the Shepherds nodded

"Alright then, we will have usual parings" as soon as Robin said this, the Shepherds split up and went to find their partner. In Robin's head, a partner helps a fighter stay on task and it increases the bonding between them.

When everyone was prepared for battle Lucina appeared from the blue.

"Sorry I'm late, had a few problems getting here"

Chrom looked over to his daughter "it's alright Lucina no harm done" then Chrom turned back to the Shepherds "it's time for us to fight back!" The Shepherds cheered and started heading towards the bandits. Chrom was about to join them but Sumia stopped him.

"Chrom"

"Yes"

Sumia looked at her husband in the way that either meant he was going to get scolded or, he would be told to do something the 'right way'. Sumia gave this look to Chrom a lot when they first married but now, it was rare.

"I know that Lucina is skilled with a sword and all…" Sumia began "But don't you think that it would be better if she had someone to watch her back?"

Chrom's eyebrows slightly rose, why hadn't he thought of that? Then faster than he could even think about Chrom called out "Robin!"

Robin turned around and headed for Chrom "what? Did you need something?"

Chrom grabbed Lucina by both of her shoulders and pulled her in front of him. "Meet your new partner" Robin's eyes widened and Lucina just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"My what?" Robin asked looking at Chrom his face was neutral but Chrom could tell Robin had mixed feelings about this.

"Chrom I don't need anyone to look after me"

Chrom shook his head "haven't you said that to me before? Besides it's not just you. I need someone to look after Lucina too".

Lucina turned and looked at her father "I don't need anyone to protect me father!" Lucina nearly screamed.

Chrom grinned "you can never be too careful Lucina".

Lucina sighed there was no way she could argue with her father.

Robin opened his mouth to protest but closed it short after.

"Well now that's settled let's take care of these bandits".

* * *

There were plenty of bandits to take care of. Not near as many as the horde of Risen they had fought but still a decent number of them. Almost all of the bandits were split far away from each other which made pairing up seem like an even bigger advantage.

But these bandits were not Plegian as Robin had originally expected, they were Valmese.

"Looks like we already have become a big enough deal in Valm to be having Valmese bandits disturb us" Robin said. Lucina examined the bandits and indeed they were Plegian. _'This is strange, I don't remember this event happening in history' _Lucina thought.

"Lucina come on"

"Right"

* * *

"Did that really just happen? Honestly, and I thought the Risen were brainless" Sully said as she watched a bandit trip and fall into their own sword and kill himself.

"Maybe holding back the Valmese won't be so hard after all"

More bandits started to break out of their 'circle' which was where all of the bandits had gathered and were waiting for the Shepherds to attack them which in Sully's opinion was absolutely stupid.

"Sully we need to focus they are starting to break into groups" Stahl said.

Sully rolled her eyes "yeah I know I'm not stupid…but I guess they are because they are sending themselves into their own doom".

Three bandits ran up to Sully and Stahl and threw lances at them. Stahl blocked one of the lances with his sword and then shoved it into one of the bandits. The bandit let out a sheer cry and then fell over.

Sully blocked the other lance and threw hers right into the last bandits stomach. He stayed silent and collapsed.

"This is too easy" Stahl said and flicked a spot of blood off his blade.

"Damn right it is" Sully replied.

Stahl looked at the circle of bandits "I think we should start heading to that circle" Stahl exclaimed Sully nodded and pulled the lance out of the corpse of the bandit.

* * *

"Cordelia can you get lower to the ground? I can possibly take out those fighters if we get closer" Gaius said pulling out a bow. "I can try, but no promises" Cordelia said and swooped her Pegasus down to ground level.

Gaius pulled the quiver of the bow back and took aim. Before the bandits could ready their weapons Gaius shot an arrow straight into a bandit. Cordelia followed up that attack with a shot of her javelin. It landed in the bandits head. He fell down immediately.

Five more bandits turned around and charged at the pair. Gaius jumped off of Cordelia's mount and started fighting the bandits. Cordelia stayed on her Pegasus and hoisted it in the air. "He-yahh!" Cordelia threw her javelin down at an assassin. However it easily avoided it. He looked up at Cordelia and aimed his bow at her.

Without warning he let the arrow go, it landed straight in Cordelia's shoulder. "Ughh" she let out cry but continued to fight. _"I must prevail"_ with that Cordelia grabbed another javelin and threw it in the ground. Hard. When it hit the ground the entire earth seemed to shake. The bandits fell to the ground. They didn't seem to recover from the blast.

Gaius looked startled but it didn't last long.

"Cordelia are you alright?" Gaius asked as Cordelia jumped off her mount.

"I think…I think…so" Cordelia said panting. Without hesitating she grabbed the arrow in her shoulder and pulled it out. Blood started to poor out.

"What are you doing?" Gaius asked

"Grab my stave…it's…on the…saddle" Cordelia managed to say.

Gaius wasted no time; he quickly rushed to Cordelia's Pegasus and grabbed the stave. He ran over to Cordelia and held it out to her. "Do I just hold it out and something happens?" Gaius mumbled. A faint green light came out of the stave and Cordelia's shoulder began to glow the same color.

The blood stopped coming out of her shoulder but the wound was still there.

"When did you learn healing Cordelia?" Gaius asked setting the stave gently down on the saddle of the Pegasus.

"All Pegasus riders learn healing in case they become a Falcon Knight" Cordelia replied.

Gaius's eyes glanced to his partners shoulder "why is it not fully healed?" he asked

Cordelia looked at her shoulder and grimaced. "My stave is not strong enough yet". Then Cordelia touched her shoulder lightly. "Argh"

"Take it easy will ya" Gaius said.

Cordelia nodded

"Let's go find Lissa" Gaius said. "Or Libra, or Maribelle, or Ricken- you know what let's just find a healer".

* * *

"YAHH!" Lucina yelled and strived Falchion into one of the bandits that was in the circle.

Robin close behind shot out Arcwind in the center of the circle. This separated all of the bandits, their perfect circle turned into more of a weird zig zag oval.

None of the Shepherds were close to the large group of bandits. It seemed like a good idea at the time to rush right into the bandits to stop their main forces but now, it looked like Robin and Lucina were surrounded.

When the bandit circle broke the remaining bandits surrounded Lucina and Robin making a new circle that had them both closed in.

"I did not see this coming" Lucina admitted to Robin as Robin pulled out his bronze sword.

"I doubt anyone saw this coming" the leader of the bandits said, his voice was scratchy and deep and he had a sinister grin on his face. "But it will make it a lot more entertaining when we cut you down".

Lucina's eyes narrowed; if looks could kill all of those bandits would be as good as gone.

Robin put his sword away and pulled out his tome again this time looking for a powerful thunder spell. '_Come on something good…'_

Robin flipped through the pages as quickly as he could '_bingo'_

The leader charged at Lucina. She readied her blade to attack but tripped on a dropped lance

"Prepare to die!"

Lucina covered her face with her hands and was ready to be met with huge amounts of pain.

"_Time to tip the scales!"_

"Eh?"

Suddenly a huge flash of lightning took out all of the bandits including the leader.

"How...to be taken out by…children…" the leader released a gurgling noise and fell limp on the ground.

Robin took a deep breath "well… that… happened" he said between breaths. He turned around only to find Lucina staring at him with her mouth hanging wide open.

"How, how did you do that?" Lucina asked getting back to her feet.

Robin looked down at his tome and then back at Lucina "a…a spell called… Mjolnir?" Robin panted.

Lucina's eyes lit up "isn't that ancient?"

Robin shrugged.

"Little help here"

Lucina and Robin turned to find Gaius carrying Cordelia, she seemed to be in a dazed state.

"What happened?" Robin asked rushing over to help Gaius. "Arrow incident"

"I'll go get aunt Lissa" Lucina said and ran off.

Once Cordelia was steadily on the ground Robin started panting again.

"You alright there bubbles?"

"Yeah it's just…used almost all my energy casting…that…spell." Robin said

Gaius gave Robin a weird glance "is that what that whole 'lightning' thing was about? It was very helpful, got rid of all the bandits chasing us".

Robin nodded "that was me, although I did not even think that it would take out all the bandits"

Gaius and Robin stood there in complete silence until Lissa arrived.

"Whoa this is bad" she said. Lissa was currently carrying a hand axe blood was dripping from the top of it. Her stave was strapped to the back of her yellow dress. Lucina and Lon'qu were behind her. Lissa handed her axe to Lon'qu which he took without any hesitation. She grabbed her stave and pointed it at Cordelia.

Once again green light filled Cordelia's shoulder. After it disappeared the wound on Cordelia's shoulder was gone.

"Well, she was defiantly lucky that Pegasus knights carry training staves. She would have died from loss of blood long before a bandit would have struck her down" Lissa said.

Lon'qu had a skeptical look on his face "why would she even take the chance of possibly getting attacked by an arrow? Pegasus knights as everyone knows are weak against arrows." Lon'qu mumbled the last part but Lissa heard him clearly.

"She probably didn't notice them in time. Besides everything turned out to be fine" Lissa said and she lightly placed a hand on Lon'qu's arm. He winced when this happened. Lissa looked down and pointed her stave at his arm. Usually Lon'qu would have refused to be healed by a woman. Even by his own wife. This time however he allowed it.

"Wow looks like Lon'qu finally accepted the fact that he can't always come out of every situation and not be wounded" Gaius said with a smirk which Lon'qu answered with a scowl.

"It's only a burn nothing more, nothing less" Lissa said

"We should probably check on everyone to make sure we'll be ready to go before noon. Or a little after noon" Robin said.

"Great idea" Lon'qu said

Gaius went over to Cordelia and helped her to her feet "thanks" she managed to say before she went limp. "Oh great, guess were back to this" Gaius said and picked Cordelia up and started heading back to base.

Lissa and Lon'qu followed closely behind him.

Robin started to follow them.

"Robin wait"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and found Lucina looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"What is it Lucina?"

Lucina walked up beside Robin.

"Your tome…how does it carry ancient magic?"

"I…don't know guess it just…does"

Lucina let a small grin cross her lips "well wherever it came from I owe you my thanks for taking care of all those bandits. Guess I really do need someone to look after me".

Robin smiled "looks like I do too"

Lucina and Robin stood and looked at each other for who knows how long the entire time not saying a word to each other. It wasn't until Vaike had run up to the two when they finally said something.

"Hurry up lovebirds were leaving soon"

At this Lucina and Robin turned to Vaike both of their faces bright red.

"We do not like each other in that way" Lucina and Robin said at the same time.

Vaike just smiled and walked away Lucina and Robin following him in complete silence and with red faces, not from anger but from embarrassment.

* * *

**A/:N**

**That my friends is what I thought the Shepherds day went after Lucina's arrival.**

**Now about the tome thing…In my version of fire emblem each of the magic users have their own specific tome given to them by a family member. This makes it easier to keep track of spells instead of having a tome for each one of them…**

**In case if you are wondering, Robin's tome is black with gold trimmings on the corners and a big golden flower in the middle. The importance of this will be revealed later…Stay tunned for my next chapter!**


	4. Flames on the Blue 1

It had been two days since the Shepherds had set out to the harbor where they would make the voyage to Valm.

Once they made it to the harbor, they had sailed within minutes of arrival.

"Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking" Robin said taking in a deep breath of the salty air. "Somehow, our troubles feel a lifetime away from out here".

Chrom along with Lissa and Lucina were standing alongside Robin on the deck of the main ship. Although Chrom and Robin had mixed feelings about Validar and Plegia, they couldn't help but be grateful that they got over 200 ships from Plegia.

The world seemed to stand still; no one was moving nor talking.

After a few minutes Chrom broke the silence.

"Yet in truth were heading straight towards it…"

Lissa glanced over to her brother with a troublesome look but she quickly dismissed it as the conversation started to pick up.

"Guess we should consider ourselves lucky, after all we would be nowhere if the Plegians did not give us this fleet like promised."

Chrom's feet began wobbling "it's my first time on a vessel, and by legs…I never fancied myself a sea captain."

"If you want to learn about being a sea captain you should talk to Basilio" Robin said

Chrom knew he was being sarcastic; even so he couldn't help but drag the topic out further.

"Maybe I will, after all I got the time"

"Seriously, you actually want to be a sea captain?"

"Eh why not besides, could come in useful some point in my life"

"…"

"…"

Chrom and Robin stared into each other's eyes. Lissa and Lucina exchanged glances and then turned back to the stare down.

Lissa sighed and walked over to Chrom. She waved her hand in front of his face trying to knock him out of his trance, it worked all the time on Vaike but this time, nothing happened. Lissa furrowed her brow but then waved her hand in front of her brother again this time faster. She did continuously for minuets.

"Alright then, plan B"

Lucina who was standing off to the side lines just stared at her aunt. She found it quite amusing to see Chrom completely ignoring the woman in front of him. _'Reminds me of Noire' _Lucina's smiled dialed down as she thought of her friends. '_Are they safe? Are they alive? Are they still in this-' _Lucina's thoughts were cut short.

"OW, Lissa!"

Lucina looked up and saw Lissa standing in the same spot hands on her slim hips looking at her father who was rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand.

"What happened?" Lucina whispered to Robin whom she could tell was holding back a laugh.

"Lissa slapped Chrom right across the face, almost like Sumia did back in Plegia" he replied

"Wow, never thought plan B would ever turn out better than plan A" Lissa said and grabbed her hands. "Maybe I am getting a bit tougher now." Lissa popped her knuckles and giggled "hah, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Next time you do plan B please warn me next time" Chrom said

Lissa gave Chrom a devilish smile "trust me next time…it will be plan A"

"Oh brother"

* * *

Frederick, Chrom, Robin, Basilio and Flavia were gathered in the middle of the ship discussing strategy.

"The Pegasus riders report that the Valmese fleet matches ours…" Frederick said

Chrom's blue eyes narrowed "by your tone I can take that this is not good news", Frederick nodded. "There troops vastly outnumber ours"

"So if we charged onto their ships we'd be outright slaughtered"

"We've little choice but to try anyway" Flavia remarked. "Plegia may not have offered soldiers but they did other numerous supplies…including oil." Flavia turned to Robin "perhaps our clever tactician could find some use for it."

Robin grinned "perhaps he could"

"If we could set their ships to flame then they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could-"

"That would roast us all! Are you that eager to die woman?" Basilio said

"You have a better idea oaf?" Flavia snarled "the only thing is…how we would get the oil lit without setting our own ships ablaze?"

"…Unless we want our ships to be caught in the blaze"

Both of the Khans faced Robin's direction.

"WHY in the gods name would we do that?" Basilio exclaimed

"…"

"Well I know better than to question Robin. Gods who knows what he's cooked up, let's hope it's not us" Basilio chuckled.

"Chrom do you trust me?" Robin asked

"Yes"

"Ok here's what I have in mine…"

* * *

It was the night before battle, according to some of the Pegasus had said that the Valmese fleet had stop the advance to the Shepherds which was a weight off their shoulders. This meant more time to prepare.

For the night the ships that contained the Shepherds had connected decks.

Most of the Shepherds were below deck on the second lead ship talking about the battle ahead of them and lots of other things that were not even close to the Valmese issue.

"Alright who would win in an arm wrestling contest, Gaius or Stahl?" Vaike asked taking a sip of beer.

"Neither, they would both just sit there for hours" Lon'qu mumbled.

"Hmm…ooh I know if you were to choose between an angry Tharja or… an angry powerful evil demon" Henry asked with a sly grin

"... ... ... **…**"

"I would say the demon" Frederick said the rest of the men nodded.

"Really? Hmm that is interesting" Henry said "Tharja will find this most interesting"

…

The women of the Shepherds were talking about the future, more importantly _their_ futures.

"So Sumia what does it feel like seeing your daughter being only a few years younger than you?" Cherche asked

"Oh it's great…and a little strange" Sumia said.

Cherche seemed satisfied with her answer but Sully did not.

"Wait that's it?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughter has come from the future, don't tell me that it's all easy facing her…I mean come on now give us some details on what's it like" Sully responded.

Sumia put her hand to her chin "well… I guess that it is way easier to look after Lucina now that she's grown. I mean do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of a newborn? It's a nightmare"

The women nodded.

"Um mother I'm still here" Lucina muttered from across the room

"Oh yes I know"

…

"Alright moving on then" Lissa said and turned to face Cordelia "how is your shoulder?"

"Good thanks to you" she replied

"…"

"So what's going on between you and Gaius" Cherche asked suddenly

Cordelia nearly fell out of her seat "wha-what do you mean what's 'going on' between us?"

"Oh come on don't give me that" Cherche said "there must be something happening after all, you do spend a lot of time with him"

"Maybe so but that doesn't matter"

The women were silent for a minute but then Cordelia started up the chatting again.

"So Cherche…what is going on with you a Virion?"

Cherche's face dropped "I see what you're doing and it's not working"

"Pff lame" Lissa sighed and rubbed her eyes

"Oh come on now Cherche afraid of true love?" Sully teased

"True love, yeah right more like wyvern food"

Sully rolled her eyes "you know, you're not very convincing, especially since your cheeks are flushed"

Cherche cleared her throat _'oh you wanna play well then let's play'_. "What about you and Stahl huh? What's happening between you two?"

This caught Sully a little off guard "nothing" she said plainly

"Seriously"

"Seriously!"

"I don't buy it" Maribelle said simply

"Neither do I" Olivia chirped

"So you are all going to gang up on me now aren't ya?" Sully gawked

"Oh come on you train with him like all the time, who does that without anything happening behind the sidelines?" Anna said

"Just stating the truth"

Olivia laid a cheeky smile on her face; this was noticed by Sully almost instantly "Ok Olivia…"

"Hmm"

"How are things with Libra?"

Olivia's smile was gone her cheeks her cheeks became bright red "um…well…I…" she started however Sully never let her finish

"After all rumors has it that the two of you dance together…"

"Well I…wait what? YOU WATCHED ME DANCE!" Olivia screeched. Tharja placed a hand to her ear "ouch, never knew she could yell that loud"

Sumia and Lissa shared the same opened mouth expression where Sully was completely speechless.

"Olivia um…it was just a jest" Cherche whispered

"Re-really?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sorry guess I overreacted" she said in a hushed manor

…

"In the future Olivia try to make it not as obvious" Lissa mumbled into Olivia's ear

She looked at Lissa very puzzled. "Try to control the blush; you were as red as a tomato"

"Got it"

"Well now since that game is now over lets-"Cordelia was cut off by a frantic Maribelle

"WAIT! If Lucina came from the future shouldn't she know who we marry?"

"Good point" Sully said.

The women turned to face Lucina, even Sumia.

Lucina, who had tried to stay out of the whole conversation started back at them with an unreadable expression. "Well I um… how do I say this?" Lucina started.

The women leaned in closer to Lucina, they were eager as a small child waiting for a birthday present.

"I…do know who you end up with…but…if I told you it could affect some…things" she said.

The expressions on the nine women's faces seemed to drop especially Tharja's.

"I guess it is for the best" Sumia said.

After Lucina said that the women moved on to talking about something else. Not the future and certainly no more love life pairings.

After a few moments Lucina got up from where she was sitting and started walking to the top of the deck.

"Are you alright dear?" Sumia asked

"Yes mother, just need some fresh air" Lucina assured and continued walking.

* * *

The night sky was clear, everything was at ease. The only noise that could be heard was Nowi and Ricken practicing range attacks.

"How come your attacks come out faster than mine?" Nowi asked

"I don't have to charge up ice inside of me" Ricken replied closing his tome. "Well it's not MY fault that I was born a manakete" Nowi flushed.

Ricken laughed in response.

Lucina watched as Ricken went up to Nowi and helped her learn to use his tome.

_'Guess that some relations don't need to be forced by some future'_ she smiled and walked over to the main deck.

When she got there Lucina saw a lone figure standing at the edge of the ship staring out at the smooth waves. She walked a little closer but couldn't make out who it was. Then, as if on cue, the moon came out from its hiding spot from behind the clouds and let it's light fill the ocean area.

"Good evening Robin" Lucina said.

Robin turned around to face Lucina "good evening to you as well".

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked "thought you could escape the wrath of the drunks."

Robin chuckled "well that might have been one reason; I highly doubt that any of us will escape the aftershocks of Vaike in the morning"

Lucina returned the smile and walked over to stand with Robin at the ship's edge.

"...So why are you out here?"

"Just...thinking"

"How do you mean?"

Robin stayed quiet for a minute.

"Are you thinking about tomorrow's battle?" Lucina asked

"No, I guess that I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"..."

"My past..."

The two stood there in utter silence.

"Why...why are you curious about your past"? Lucina asked suddenly

Robin expression dropped "you came from the future right?" He asked

"Yes"

"Then you should know why..."

Lucina curved her lip. True she was from the future but in her time, she had never heard of Robin. She didn't remember her father or mother or anyone else even mention him.

"I apologize but some things of my future remain a bit...fuzzy at the moment" Lucina whispered. "If you want you can talk to me about it"

Robin sighed "recently I have been wondering what my life was like before all of this. The Shepherds, being a tactician. That sort of thing.

Lucina stared out into the endless waves. She had heard her father say that Robin had suffered amnesia and that it was rumored that Validar was his father. All of this Lucina kept in mind.

If Robin was Validar's son then where was he in her time? She never remembered hearing about the Plegian king having a son in this timeline either.

Lucina even remembered hearing that in this time Validar wasn't even supposed to be the king of Plegia yet. When she was littler, old remnants of Plegia often told her of what a kind and loving man their king use to be. What happened?

"Lucina?"

"Huh?"

Lucina didn't realize that she had dozed into thought.

"Sorry I was just in thought"

Robin smirked "for fifty minutes?"

Lucina's eyes slightly widened "has it really been that long?" Robin nodded.

"That's new" she muttered

"How so?" Robin asked

"Well in my time if anyone dozed into thought they ended up dead within seconds" she shuttered as the images of the thousands that died from thinking without acting first.

"Must have been hard huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Living in your time I mean. If you don't mind me asking what was it like to live their?"

Lucina face was neutral, for a second Robin wasn't sure if she heard him but finally Lucina said "very well"

Lucina closed her eyes and opened her mind to the forbidden memories of her time that she had locked away within her.

"It would always be dark out." She started refusing to open her eyes.

"There were clouds in the sky always, most of the time there were as black as pitch. Very rarely they would become a dark grey.

"There was no green grass and food and fresh water were scarce

"There were no buildings in all the land that were not somewhat crumbled. Children were forced to grow up very quickly. There were no towns at all, whatever settlements were set up were destroyed by Risen.

"Countless people were killed by Risen others were murdered by servants of Grima. There were many times where no one could sleep; overtime we all got use to little rest. Are struggle through survival was very tiresome"

Lucina didn't realize it at the time but tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall.

Robin was staring at Lucina mouth agape. "It's alright."

*Sniff* "sorry I...I'm not use to talking about this" she whipped the tears off of her face and let a small grin come across her face. "It actually feels nice to get that off my chest"

"That's good; things that people keep on their mind tend to haunt them for the rest of their days." Robin said

"Trust me, my past will always haunt me but, I'm glad that I can at least get it out of my head" Lucina said

Both of them just stood there for a moment.

"Well" Robin started "it's getting late, got to try to get some sleep before tomorrow.

He turned and looked at Lucina. "You best get some rest too after all you are my partner, you'll most likely be in the midst of the action."

Lucina nodded "I will, after all, tomorrow is an important battle".

Robin smiled "good night Lucina"

She smiled back "good night" her tone was soothing and warm like a mother's tone when talking to a child.

Robin turned and walked away leaving Lucina to her thoughts.

_'He...he allowed me to open myself up!'_ She said to herself _'...how?'_

Soon after Robin left she could feel her thoughts wanting to think about him and what her father had said about him. Since there was no one around to disturb her she allowed her thoughts to take over.

She remembered back before Grima had rose from his slumber she remembered guards reporting about the Queen of Plegia going into hiding. Conversations from when she was only an infant. The new born prince of Plegia disappeared from Plegia along with the Queen.

_'How do I remember this?'_ She asked herself

Suddenly her vision blurred and her eyes saw something besides the dark calming ocean. A flashback.

...  
"Be warned awakener, traveling back in time can do a series of things. There is no doubt in my mind that you will not remember this conversation with me right now. Traveling back tends to take away some of the most important memories a person has...luckily with my power you shall not forget your task...however you will forget other things of your time. You have been warned"

Lucina blinked a few times before returning to the world around her. 'What just happened?' She did not have that conversation with the Divine Dragon in her mind, nor did she remember it.

"When you travel back through time you lose some memories of your past..." Lucina said.

She stood at the edge if the deck and darted her eyes to the moon. She stared at it for a long time. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound followed up by howling laughter.

"Must be getting real late now" Lucina mumbled. She yawned and began walking to her cabin hoping that everything she had just witnessed would make sense tomorrow and if it didn't... "It'll either come to me or evaporate into the ocean of time and thoughts" she said to herself and continued walking away from the edge of the ship.

* * *

"This is for the best, when the time comes I will return" a woman said her voice full of sorrow. The woman had hazel eyes and white hair that was pulled in front of her shoulders. She was wearing a long purple robe that would usually be found on grand masters. She was holding a bronze sword in her left hand and a black tome with a golden flower in the middle in her right-hand.

"Give these to him when he is old enough" the woman said and handed them to another woman who was slightly shorter and obviously younger.

"Are you sure there is no other way Rushana?" The other woman asked.

Rushana looked over at the woman and then at the new born baby who lay behind her, she gave off a sad look.

"Yes I'm sure"

The other woman gave Rushana a sympathetic look but said nothing else.

Rushana put on the cowl of her robe and left the small house. Without even turning back she quietly said "goodbye...Robin"

* * *

Robin jerked awake, he was panting hard and was in was cold sweat.

It took him a few minutes to figure out where he was. He looked out the window only to be met with the moonlight reflecting off the water's surface.

"Must have been a dream" he said though I came out in a hushed tone. "A very realistic dream"

Robin looked back out the window once more and then laid back down on his bed. Quietly he returned into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is the first out of who knows how many chapters of Flames on the Blue.**

**We found out some secrets about Lucina's life before venturing to the past and we also know some more about Robin.**

**Story Questions:  
Who caused Lucina and the other future dwellers to lose their memories?  
Where did Rushana venture off to?**

**Rushana (Ruh Shawn ah) looks like the default female avatar in Fire Emblem Awakening only starts off as a grand master.**

**Stay toon for the next chapter!**


	5. Flames on the Blue 2

It was early in the morning. The moon had just come down and was replaced by the sun.

Once again, the Shepherds were up and about getting ready for battle. It may have been early but everybody was very energetic.

Lucina had accompanied her father a last minute pairing meeting.

"We need to discuss groups. All of the Shepherds will dock on this ship and head into the Valmese blockade. Then we'll split into groups, one will stay on the ship and hold back enemy fire. The other two will board the others ship's and take out the general." Robin said moving his finger around the Valm map.

Chrom nodded "we will most definitely be seeing reinforcements, probably mostly of Pegasus nights."

"How will we get oil onto the ships?" Lucina asked

"That's a good question..." Robin muttered. Lissa's eyes popped wide open "wha-wait a minute, you don't KNOW!" She said. Flavia laughed at Lissa's reaction "wow, this is a surprise to see the master tactician has ran out of ideas"

Robin sighed "I have not run out ideas Flavia"

"Then how come you said that you had no idea how to get the oil onto the other ships?" Chrom asked skeptically.

"What is this? You're all teaming up against me" Robin asked "I feel offended"

Chrom rolled his eyes "yeah right smartass," Robin smirked.

"..."

"Anyways. I was thinking that we spread the oil on the blockade of our ship. We'll set fire to the oil on our lead ship, when it stars to spread someone will give a signal to let the Shepherds know to abandon ship" Robin explained.

"What should the signal be?" Lissa asked

"Fire"

"What?"

Lissa looked like she was about to fall over "are signal is the fire?" Robin turned to face Lissa and nodded without any hesitation whatsoever.

Lissa stumbled backwards "Chrom?"

"I trust him, he's our tactician after all" Chrom said steadily

Lissa took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

Lucina turned to Robin and gave him an approving look. Flavia did the same. Basilio shook his head "I know I'll regret this sometime moon my life." Robin nodded "let us began."

* * *

It was midafternoon, the Shepherds had all gathered onto one ship. Flavia and Basilio had started to lead their own troops to keep the blockade busy. The Shepherds had moved towards the main ship to 'attempt' to take out the leader so they could make their way into Valm continent with little problem.

The Shepherds gathered into the middle of the ship.

"Ok, when the ship stops don't expect the enemies to hold back. Group one stay in the middle, group two head to the right ship group three left." Robin stated. The Shepherds moved to their designated area and prepared for attack.

Group one was made of Cordelia, Libra, Virion, Ricken, Stahl, Henry, Miriel, and Tharja. Since Henry's defense level was low he was paired up with Tharja.

Tharja was not too pleased to be paired with Henry but, anything Robin said she listened to.

Group two had Cherche, Sully, Gregor, Sumia, Anna, Kellam, Panne, and Vaike.

Group three: Robin. Lucina, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Lon'qu, Nowi, Maribelle, Donnel, Olivia, and Gaius.

Lucina was again paired up with Robin. She didn't see the reason for this and it seemed like Robin didn't either. "Chrom hate to go against your orders but...why am I with Lucina again?" Robin asked.

"Well you're the one who said building bonds was important" Chrom said.

"No one else is paired up"

"Tharja and Henry"

"That doesn't count"

"Why do they not count?" Chrom asked. "They just...you know they...um...yeah" Robin managed to say. Chrom looked over to Robin and did his best to hold back a laugh.

"Very good response Robin" Lucina said.

"Like you could do better?"

"Well um...no"

Chrom sighed "it's for extra support just in case things go wrong"

"...Alright then"

"Milord we are arriving at the target" Frederick said.

Chrom looked out into the ocean. Right in front of their ship were three others, according to Robin's map the one on the left contained the general.

"It's time, places everyone!"

* * *

As soon as all of the ships were in range, the Valmese placed wooden planks down on the Shepherds ship. At first the Valmese started attacking them by cannon fire but it did not last long, the aim was terribly off.

As soon as the planks were down Valm soldiers crowded onto them.

"CHARGE!"

At Chrom's command the Shepherds separated into their groups and prepared for one heck of a battle. If worst came to worst, Chrom or Robin would end up dead.

...

"Cherche those are armored units; can you use your hammer?" Kellam asked pulling out a javelin

Cherche looked over the head of Minerva and examined the knights. "From up here I will have to hit them on the head" she giggled a pulled out her hammer, it was nearly too big for her.

She hoisted the reins of Minerva upward, from up in the sky she was very vulnerable to arrows but she didn't care. As soon as Cherche was high enough in the air she forced Minerva downward then she slammed the hammer right onto one of the armored soldier's heads. The soldier fell to the ground. The other units faced Cherche with their lances but Kellam drove his javelin into one if the unit's chest.

Cherche followed her previous attack up by jumping off of Minerva and slid her silver axe into the side of the last armored soldier. Cherche faced Kellam and found the soldiers that guarded the Valm ship dead on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"How ironic, a knight taking out all of the other knights" Kellam said.

"Kellam I'm pretty sure that you defeated them mostly because they didn't notice you" Cherche quietly said.

Kellam's face fell "to think that someone might have actually seen me"

"ARGH!"

Cherche and Kellam turned to find Sully and Panne surrounded by mages. "Looks like we better help" Cherche explained and jumped back on Minerva.

* * *

"Cordelia another Pegasus knight is coming up" Miriel explained as she flipped through her tome. Cordelia held her brave lance on her hand firmly. "Seems like the Valmese prefer air battle" she said and flew towards an approaching Pegasus knight.

The Pegasus knight held out a miniature lance in front of her, judging by her weapon choice she was clearly a beginner.

The knight dove at Cordelia and lust her lance forward. Cordelia dodged the attack and returned it with one of her own. She flew to the knight and lashed her lance at her shoulder. The knight let out a shrill cry but Cordelia didn't stop there. She pulled her lance out and thrust it into the knight's neck.

The Pegasus knight fell off her mount and onto the ship's deck. Her eyes were locked with Cordelia's, they were hard and cold. Unforgiving. "I'm sorry..." Cordelia whispered as she watched the Pegasus knight's death.

Miriel walked up besides Cordelia.

"Too much?"

"Too much."

...

"Look out" Lissa shouted.

A fire ball came flying through the air straight at Maribelle.

Maribelle moved her horse to the side. "Lissa dear I can handle myself" Maribelle said and pulled out the tome Miriel gave to her.

"I know it's just, that was a little too close" Lissa said.

Lissa grabbed the killer axe strapped to her side. "Where did you get the new axe?" Maribelle questioned

"Oh well...Lon'qu sort of told me that this would be a more 'suitable' for me to use" Lissa replied. "...he also said it could protect me better when he isn't around..." her cheeks turned a light shade of red at the last statement.

Maribelle held a tight grin on her face.

A bow knight came out and confronted Maribelle and Lissa. The knight took close aim and fired his arrow at Lissa. The hit was so powerful her killer axe flew out of her hands.

"What the-"

The bow knight pulled out another arrow and directed it at Lissa, this time at her skull. "Ahh!" Lissa covered her face with her hands.

"Elwind"

The arrow was hit by a blast of wind and ended up missing Lissa by a few inches.

_"Big mistake"_

Maribelle threw her reins of her horse up in the air. Her horse jumped into the air and Maribelle opened her tome. A blast of Arcfire came out and hit the bow knight. They fell off their horse to the floor. Dead with one hit.

Lissa uncovered her eyes to find the bow knight lying in front of her feet. "Um...that's...

"Yes I know the violent side is new to me but I'm not afraid to play it rough" Maribelle exclaimed and jumped off her horse. "Sorry looks like I was a bit rough on you there."

Lissa looked down at Maribelle's tome. It had the same symbol as Miriel's, but the cloth around it was a light pink color. "What happened to your tome?"

Maribelle turned her attention away from her horse. "Oh you mean the cloth color? Oh I just thought that it needed a new look, after all any of the new tomes Miriel makes are always dark red. This is way more my style"

"Well at least you can tell it apart from the other tomes." Lissa said smiling.

"Maribelle, Lissa!" Frederick said rushing up to the two women. "It seems as if there are more mages and archers coming out way"

"What?"

"I came over to make sure the two of you were alright" Frederick said as he looked around the front of the ship. "Seems like you're doing just fine"

Lissa reached down and grabbed her axe "looks like this will not be over anytime soon"

Maribelle climbed back on top of her horse. "Frederick, do you happen to know if Donnel is alright?" She asked

Frederick climbed back onto his own mount "we will be meeting up with him as we progress further down the ship, or the other way around."

Maribelle sighed and followed that up with a nod. "Then let us start progressing"

* * *

"Freaking mages" Sully yelled as she swung her Sigurd lance into the knee of one of the mages. Panne was pushing some of the mages back within her beast form. In her Taguel form she didn't even have to fight the mages, though she wanted to. They were so terrified of her form that they didn't use their tomes.

Panne took this as an advantage.

As she stepped closer to them they would take a step back. Th continued to walk towards them, as she did the mages backed up slowly to the edge of the ship

'Just a couple more Steve's Panne thought 'just a little closer...'

*SPLASH*

The mages fell straight into the water. Panne transformed out of her beast form and walked over to the edge. "Hmm, to think that they were completely oblivious to what I was doing...humans really are dumb" Panne said looking at the struggling swimming mages.

"Panne, this stupid human needs your help!" Sully said.

Panne turned around and saw Sully backing up her horse slowly towards her. "If mages are afraid of you, SCARE THEM TO DEATH!" Sully shouted.

Panne turned into a Taguel once more and dashed over in front if Sully.

_"I can smell your fear"_

Panne instead of leading the mages to the edge of the ship she charged straight at them. When they were in range she jumped into the air and rolled in a circle then came hurling down. When she hit the deck the whole ship shook. The mages fell to the ground. Sully used this opportunity to shove her lance into some of the mages.

Panne shoved her claws into the rest of the mages before they could rise back to their feet.

"I thought that mages were taught to be fearless, especially ones who work for Walhart" Sully said

"Not impressed though, I never really have ever been impressed with human fighting abilities" Panne said. "You're fighting however Sully is better than I expected"

"I guess that I should take that as a compliment" Sully said but Panne seemed to ignore her.

"Guess you didn't need help after all" Cherche said

"Did you ever have a doubt?" Sully asked

"Sort of..."

"Who...oh Kellam it's just you"

Kellam waved his hand at them as if approving that he was standing right next to them.

"Anyways we should probably regroup with Sumia, Vaike, Gregor, and Anna" Cherche said.

* * *

"I'm starting to regret a few things" Ricken cried while shooting out a cast of Elwind.

Pegasus knights had started to crowd the Shepherds ship. So far having most of the mages stay on the main ship was certainly paying off. Along with arrows, any form of wind magic could easily take down Pegasus knights, and Wyvern riders.

"Virion those Pegasus knights should be in range of your longbow" Stahl said riding up besides Virion. "Can you shoot them down?"

Virion chuckled "but of course, after all it is my specialty"

Stahl slightly rolled his eyes in response.

Virion pulled out his longbow and quickly took aim at the Pegasus knight closest to them. "And...Perfection." Virion let his arrow loose; it flew right at the knight hitting her in the knee cap. The knight let out a screeching cry but continued towards the Shepherds ignoring the arrow in her leg.

Virion took another arrow and let it go, this time aiming at the Pegasus. The arrow hit the Pegasus in its right wing. As soon as this happened the Pegasus fell to the ground along with its rider.

Stahl rode up to the rider and shoved his sword into her lower stomach. The rider started coughing like crazy. They held a hand out trying to reach a lance that was previously dropped; their hand fell to the ground within a few inches from the lance. Their coughing stopped as their eyes slowly closed. Stahl pulled his sword out and whatever blood was left in her started to poor out.

"Gods, I know we've killed people before but this seems a whole lot more like a massacre" Stahl sighed

"Yeah well it's better than us" Tharja groaned.

Ricken glared at Tharja, "that's not helping" he yelled

"So, it's true" Tharja scoffed while copying Ricken's death glare

"Guys, this is no time for chatting we have more flyers incoming" Miriel said.

Ricken nodded but Tharja kept her frightening glare on her face and followed everyone else.

* * *

"Heeee-YA!" Nowi shouted and shot an ice ball straight at a fighter.

The fighter stumbled backwards but didn't seem to be too badly injured.

"Are you kidding me?" Nowi pouted as she charged another ice ball up. The fighter threw a tomahawk at Nowi, it ended up hitting her straight in the wing. "Argh"

Through Nowi's dragon body she could feel new power building up inside if her.

_"You stupid bully!"_

Nowi shot ice balls out of her jaws however these ice balls were different; they were a dark shade of blue instead of their usual light blue color.

When the ice ball hit the fighter he turned to ice, then the ice cracked into thousands of pieces, the body along with it.

More fighters started to show up but Nowi's power streak wasn't over yet.

_"Grrrr...Rage!"_

Nowi shot out more ice balls and continued to take out the fighters.

Once they were all destroyed, Nowi could feel her new found power exiting her body. "Ugh...no not...yet..."

Once all of the power was no longer in her body Nowi was forced to transform back into her human form. "So...weak" she muttered and fell to her knees.

"Nowi, we can't be taking breaks right now!" Gaius said.

"Energy...gone..." Nowi huffed. Instead of trying to stand she sprawled herself across the ship's floor. Gaius raised an eyebrow ' she is one strange person'

...

"Ok...ok more armored knights are coming this way" Robin said. Chrom looked over the crate that he, Robin, and Lucina were hiding behind. "I see a Paladin and General well, we defiantly don't have our work cut out for us, for now" Chrom whispered pulling out Falchion.

Robin nodded "Chrom you take the General, Lucina and I will take the Paladin."

"Got it"

Chrom stood up from his hiding spot along with Robin and Lucina.

The knights focused their attention of the three, the General and Paladin seemed oblivious to the Shepherds presence.

As one of the knights came up to Chrom, he jumped into the air and shoved the tip of Falchion into the knight's side armor. The knight grabbed his steel lance and whacked it at Chrom. Chrom quickly pulled Falchion out of the knight and jumped backwards.

...

"Lucina javelin three o'clock" Robin said. Lucina turned around and blocked the oncoming javelin which was aimed at her head.  
Another javelin came at Lucina this time however she was not prepared. The javelin hit Lucina's Falchion right out if her hand. Lucina let out a quick gasp and turned to face the knight.

The knight pulled another javelin. Lucina started to back up until her foot hit something hard. She looked down to see a dropped javelin; Lucina picked up the dropped javelin and readied herself._ 'Can't be too hard to use'_

The knight threw his javelin out at Lucina. Lucina put her javelin out in front of her and blocked the attack. She then carefully took aim and threw her javelin straight into the knight's heart. Blood poured out of the knight's silver armor. Lucina paid little attention to the dying unit and went to retrieve Falchion.

As soon Lucina got Falchion she joined Robin in fighting the Paladin.

"Nice of you to join us" Robin said.

"I got a little busy"

The Paladin was gleaming in its shiny red armor; they held their silver lance in their hand firmly.

Robin pulled out his bronze sword. Even though everyone, minus Chrom and Lucina had gotten weapon upgrades. Even the mages had added more powerful spells into their tomes. Robin however refused to change his weapon choice, he didn't understand why he chose to do that but he put little time into thinking much about it.

Lucina held Falchion out in front of her.

The Paladin charged at Lucina and Robin at full speed. He lust his lance at Lucina which she easily dodged the attack. Robin shoved his sword into the Paladin's arm causing them to drop their lance. Lucina slashed her sword at the Paladin's stomach; he fell off his horse onto the deck.

Robin ran to the Paladin and slashed his sword down however the Paladin dodged and picked up his silver lance. He whacked the lance at Robin's side. "Argh"

Lucina ran up to the Paladin and stuffed her sword into the Paladin's elbow. The Paladin dropped his lance and tumbled to the ground.

"Not gonna lie but, I expected a Paladin to be a little more challenging to face" Robin said

Lucina shrugged "just because someone has armor doesn't mean they're indestructible"

"I know but still..."

"Come on let's go help father" Lucina said. She stepped over the fallen Paladin and walked over to help take out the General class her father was fighting.

What she didn't know was the Paladin wasn't dead.

Slowly the Paladin rose to his feet picked up his silver lance and aimed it directly at Lucina

"Lucina, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Here is part two of Flames on the Blue.**

**Now, recently I have noticed that my story has some similarities to another Fire Emblem fanfiction, Chisel.  
I will put it out there now that I have not been copying the story on purpose. I have changed the summary due to copyright purposes, but the similarities I have been allowed to keep.**

**I am not copying on purpose and will make sure that no more incidents like this won't happen again.**

**With that off my chest...**

**There should be one more chapter of Flames on the Blue after this. If the chapter doesn't rap up in the next one then there will be another chapter.**


	6. Flames on the Blue 3

"Lucina, LOOK OUT!"

Lucina turned her head around to find the 'dead' Paladin charging their lance at her. Lucina quickly put Falchion out in front of her to try and block the attack. The Paladin hit her sword and it flew out if her hands halfway across the ship.

"Looks like we are invincible" the Paladin mocked

_"Ignis"_

Suddenly the Paladin fell to the ground by a guest of wind. Lucina looked to see Robin, holding his tome and pointing a hand at the Paladin. _'He looks...different. Wait are those flames'_ Lucina stared at Robin's flaming form. Another spell came out this time fire. The Paladin cried out in agony. Lucina only watched as she saw Robin fire more spells out at the Paladin.

When the Paladin gave up at trying to stand without falling down by another spell, he turned into flower petals.

"What?"

The flames around Robin vanished and he fell to his knees.

"Robin!"

Lucina ran up to Robin, ignoring her father's predicament.

"Are you alright?"

Both of Robin's hands were on the ship's deck, his head facing downwards.

"Ignis..." Robin muttered

"Huh?"

"Ignis" Robin said a little louder this time.

Lucina gave Robin a puzzled look. "What is Ignis?" Lucina asked.

Robin turned his face to meet Lucina's. "It's a skill that few mages have learned to perform." Lucina looked down at Robin's tome. "I thought you didn't upgrade" she said plainly. "I didn't" Lucina gave him another puzzled look. "It doesn't matter what kind of spells you have, just the amount of skill you possess" Robin replied.

Lucina nodded

Robin rose back to his feet steadily. _'Hmm weird, thought it would take more of my energy'_ he thought to himself.

"Ok I'm back" Chrom said running up to Lucina and Robin. "That General was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah that Paladin nearly cut off my nerves" Robin said rubbing his side.

"Oh come on your tougher than that" Chrom said nudging Robin in the shoulder. "Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I can-"

"Father"

"Yes Lucina"

"...look"

Chrom looked over to where Lucina was pointing and almost lost it.

"Aww hell!"

* * *

"Look, there's everybody else" Lissa said

Maribelle looked to the side of the ship and saw Lon'qu, Olivia, Gaius, Nowi, and Donnel.

"Wait where's-"

"Milady more Pegasus knights are approaching us" Frederick said.

"What?"

Pegasus knights started to fly over the main Valm ship, surrounding the edges of the ship and the planks connecting the Shepherds ship with the Valmese ship.

"This ain't seem too good" Donnel said. Lon'qu glanced down at Donnel's weapon and his face dropped. "You have a beast killer, you have no need to worry about facing these knights" he quietly said.

Donnel said nothing in response.

"Good to see you in one piece" Maribelle said rushing up to Donnel. "Did I miss anything?"

"Uh...nothing of...educational...purposes?" Donnel stuttered.

"You still have much to learn" Maribelle said, instead of giving Donnel a disappointed look Maribelle gave him a soft smile. Donnel didn't know what to say. Before he could make a fool of himself Chrom, Robin, and Lucina ran up to the Shepherds.

"Thank the gods you're alright. You had us worried" Frederick said.

"Looks like we took out all of the ground units" Chrom said glaring at the sky "unfortunately the air appears to be overly populated."

Lissa looked all along the edge of the ship. "This does not look good."

"What do we do now?"

The Shepherds turned to face Robin who was already thinking of a plan. "We are going to have to split up. No rules except one healer per group" Robin said. Chrom cleared his throat loudly getting Robin's attention. He sighed "and that Lucina and I have to be in the same group." The Shepherds looked over a Robin skeptically. Lissa was grinning from ear to ear.

"Not for that reason..." Chrom said

Lucina's face was a light shade of red. Lissa's smile dropped from her face.

"..."

"...Anyways...we'll need to form the groups quickly"

...

The Shepherds on the main ship were now split into two groups. The first one contained Chrom, Frederick, Nowi, Donnel, and Maribelle. The second one had Robin, Lon'qu, Lucina, Lissa, Gaius, and Olivia.

Both of the healers had been split up because of risk reasons.

"How many knights are there?" Nowi asked.

"A dozen"

Nowi cracked her knuckles "this is going to be fun!"

* * *

"Anna those fighters thieves are guarding that chest" Sumia said from atop her Pegasus.

Anna eyed the chest "ooh I hope it's filled with valuables"

Anna smoothed the edge of her with her fingers. _'I spy a key'_ Sumia thought. "Just so you know I don't do keys" Anna told Sumia. 'Fair enough' the two thieves looked around the area looking for on coming enemies. Seeing no one was there they started prying the chest open. This made Anna furious. "Hey don't you be stealing my loot"

One of the thieves stopped their work on the chest and attacked Anna. He aimed his sword and Anna and took fire. She jumped out of the way before his blade even came close to her. "You missed!" She said teasingly.

As the other thief worked on the chest, Sumia jumped off her Pegasus and sneaked over to them. She softly tapped him on the shoulder. "Eh?"  
As soon as he turned around Sumia punched him in the face. "Argh."

Sumia picked up her lance and aimed it at the thief to which he responded by grabbing his own weapon.

The thief swung his sword at Sumia which she blocked with her lance. It hit her lance straight on sending vibrating senses all through her body. She charged at the thief. She held her lance firmly and struck the thief in the shoulder. He grabbed the head of her lance and pulled it with such it came clean out of her hands. He then pointed his weapon dangerously close to Sumia's exposed neck.

Running out of options Sumia grabbed a dropped tome and held it out in front of her. When the thief charged at her she jumped over him and slammed it into the back of his head.

"That takes care of that" she said

Anna ran up to Sumia's side. "Time to get looting" she snickered and plucked open the chest.

"Ooh, Physic. That will come in handy" Anna cheered and carefully grabbed the stave out of the chest.

* * *

"Stupid stupid stupid...Stupid idea" Lissa said hitting herself against a nearby barrel.

So far the Shepherds luck had not been good. Many of the Pegasus knights so far have proven to be quite the challenge. Since they weren't getting anywhere, Gaius decided to come up with a 'master plan'

"Oh why not Lissa" he asked

"Stupid idea" was all she said back.

Gaius had come up with the idea for Lissa to use her stave skill, rescue, to cast the knights into the water. The only problem was the Pegasi potentially going after their masters. And the fact that Lissa using her stave on enemy units was impossible.

"What if it was possible though?" Gaius desperately asked.

Lon'qu sighed "just give it a rest already."

"Fine, at least I was trying to think of something unlike some people" Gaius said eying Robin. "I'm talking to you bubbles."

"I know..." he muttered.

Lucina had been paying little attention to the fact that they were stuck in this situation and more on the actual knights. "If we head straight into the horde this ship will turn into a graveyard." Lon'qu said. Robin nodded, "but if we continue to hide out here we will end up being trapped very quickly."

Lucina looked around the ship they were on. The outer perimeter was surrounded by Pegasus knights. She continued looking onward. Towards the back of the ship stood a man, clad with red armor. _'The general'_

She continued to look at the head General. 'Not even guarding himself, this is almost too easy.'

"-Why are all the knights even on this ship anyways? Decided to go all out on us?" Lissa asked.

"Well-"

"It's because the General is in the back" Lucina said. Lissa followed Lucina's gaze straight to the General in the back of the ship. "So he is sending out all if the knights to try and finish us off" Lissa said nodding.

"That would make it pretty simple to go up and end him then" Gaius said

"I mean all the knights are there and-"

"The Pegasus knights are surrounding the boarders we can't escape, plus there is so many of them that it would be easy for them to cut off our route to the General" Robin said.

Gaius's face fell.

"What is the plan then?"

Robin placed a hand to his chin. "Were going to split up"

At this, Olivia winced. "Split up...again?"

Lucina looked over in Robin's direction. 'What are you up to?'

"Not completely split up. You all will go out and take down the knights. While you're doing that, Lucina and I will sneak over to the General and take him down without a hassle." Robin exclaimed.

The group only nodded in response.

...

"Ok...plan action time" Lissa whispered. "When did we agree on that title?" Olivia asked.

"Would you rather it be called 'plan everyone probably dies?" Lissa asked Olivia. She shook her head slowly. "Then this is what you get."

Robin waved his hand at the group. 'Go time' he mouthed.

Right on his signal Olivia, Gaius, Lon'qu, and Lissa left their binding spot from behind the barrels and headed to the middle of the ship. At the same time Chrom and his party headed to the middle of the ship. "Didn't plan that part eh?" Lucina asked Robin who's face revealed a surprised demeanor. "No I did not, guess Chrom can come up with ideas on his own..." he replied.

"Actually, I heard Lissa talking about Frederick coming up with some worthy plans" Lucina said.

"Wait...you mean to tell me that Chrom was using me the whole time?" Robin said. "No no, not at all" Lucina said reassuringly. Robin took a deep breath "your right" he smirked "besides he probably uses him as a backup anyways."

Lucina rolled her eyes "when did you become a sarcastic type?"

"Always"

"..."

"Now's are chance, let's go"

Robin and Lucina quietly crawled out from behind the barrels and sneaked away from the distracted knights and to the General.

...

As both of the Shepherds parties met up, the Pegasus knights wasted no time with advancing at them. Within a few seconds the knights had left the outer edges of the ship and make a full on circle surrounding the Shepherds. Before the circle was fully closed, Chrom caught a glimpse of Robin and Lucina sneaking over to the General.

"Mind telling me what the plan is? I got a feeling that my idea will be strikingly off" Chrom said to Lissa.

Lissa giggled, "While we're fighting the knights Lucina and Robin will take care of the General." Chrom's face fell shocked "what, Lucina will be doing that with no back up?" He asked. "Chrom I can't believe I'm saying this but, Lucina may be your little girl but, she can handle herself just fine" Lissa said.

Chrom looked away from Lissa, refusing to take in on what she said. He grabbed the Falchion with little hesitation as knights approached. Lissa gave Chrom a worried look and quickly got her axe and stave at the ready.

All at once, the Pegasus knights charged at the Shepherds.

Since all of the knights charged at once the Shepherds had barely any time to react. At first it seemed like they stood no chance, as the number of Pegasus's began to plummet over the ship, riders along with them, the battle started to go uphill.

'We've dealt with bigger crowds before, this should be simple but why isn't its Chrom thought.

There was an endless supply of Pegasus knights there seemed, to make things worse, Paladins started to show up.

As a knight showed up Chrom narrowed his eyes and leaped into the air. When he was right above the head of the knight Chrom threw Falchion straight down. Falchion hit the helmet of the knight and went through only an inch. Rapiers were usually better for armor but Falchion was far enough down that the knight didn't stay standing for long. Within seconds they fell off the Pegasus and to the ship's hard deck.

Chrom walked over to the fallen knight and pulled the Falchion out of the helmet of the knight.

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted "look out"

Chrom turned around and flung his sword forward just in time to stab a Falcon knight in the chest.

Lissa jogged over Chrom. "I'm fine Lissa" he replied to Lissa.

After the Falcon knight was defeated the rest of the Pegasus knights seemed a bit lost, like they didn't know what to do next. "Seems like we found their leader" Lissa mumbled. "Guess it does" Chrom nodded grimly. "Doesn't mean we won't see any more of them, it just means they'll be easier to defeat."

Lissa nodded.

"Lissa you're needed over here, Maribelle is busy" Frederick said in a calm yet direct manner.

"Got it" she rushed over to where Frederick was pointing.

...

"General Ignatius, the Ylisseans seem to be standing up to all of our best units. We're running out of soldiers. If we don't figure out something quick we'll end up being dead" a nearby soldier.

Ignatius was simply staring at his Pegasus knights being killed off. "Rally the rest of the troops and make them head towards are enemy." Ignatius said plainly. The soldier looked over to a mage "you heard the General rally the troops." The mage rushed off to the remaining units. Ignatius turned to stare and the rest of his fleet, flames of cannon fire could be seen in the distance.

"Whatever you are thinking Ylisseans" Ignatius mumbled "you are going to regret it once you're done with me" Ignatius chuckled darkly.

...

"There he is" Lucina whispered. Robin only took a quick glance at Ignatius and looked back at Lucina. "If we take him down we'll be able to light their ship to flames" Robin explained.

Lucina nodded, "I hope this plan works" she said. Robin said nothing in response.

As soon as the nearby soldiers left Ignatius's side Robin and Lucina ran up to him.

"Hmm, you must be the Shepherds, my troops have reported that you show quite the skill" Ignatius said grimly, he was facing away from Robin and Lucina.

Lucina drew Falchion while Robin grabbed his tome.

Ignatius chuckled "you must know that us Valmese are quite the challenge as well" he then grabbed his spear and turned to face Lucina and Robin.

Lucina suddenly charged at Ignatius she shoved her blade near Ignatius. He easily blocked her death blow with his spear. He then pulled his spear into a sword like position and moved it at Lucina. Lucina used her sword as a shield and she held his blade with hers in a strict lock.

While he was distracted with her, Robin shot out Arcfire at Ignatius. Lucina saw the magic coming and swiftly shoved Falchion forward that broke the sword lock.

Ignatius was oblivious to the Arcthunder coming at him and threw his spear at Lucina. She blocked it with Falchion and the spear bounced off back at Ignatius. "Argh" the thunder hit him straight on. 'Looks like thunder affects armor well.'

"You're going to pay for that!"

Ignatius lust his spear at Lucina, she tried to block but it was too late. As it hit her she went flying through the air and landed a few yards away from Ignatius. Ignatius picked up his spear and threw it straight at Robin who was surprised. Before he could even grab his sword of dodge the spear hit him in the shoulder. Robin stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Robin!" Lucina cried.

Ignatius turned to Lucina but completely ignored her and walked over to Robin, yet it seemed like stomping.

Robin reached for the spear in his shoulder and pulled it out. Blood started to freely flow. He quickly threw the spear in front of him. As he attempted to stand Ignatius came over to him and picked up his spear. He glared down at Robin as he tried to stand. Ignatius kicked Robin in the stomach preventing him from standing.

"I told you we were quite the challenge"

Ignatius held his spear firmly in his hands and shoved in right into Robin's shoulder wound. He cried out in pain which made Lucina wince. Lucina looked around expecting to find Falchion, but she didn't. She slowly stood up only to fall back to her knees again. She moved her hands across the ship's deck desperately searching for a sword. After seconds of searching her hands grasped a hilt of a blade.

"A rapier!"

Lucina staggered to her feet using the rapier for support. As quickly as she could he hobbled over to Ignatius.

Robin tried to pull the spear out of his shoulder but Ignatius's grip was too strong. While holding on to the spear that was keeping Robin in place, Ignatius pulled out another spear and aimed it at Robin's exposed neck.

He looked down at Robin and shoved the spear down at frightening speed. Robin was prepared for death, he could feel it calling his name...but something stopped Ignatius in his tracks. Suddenly Ignatius felt a surge of pain go through his side. He looked to his right side to find Lucina's rapier sticking out if his armor.

"That won't be enough to kill me girl" he mocked. Lucina glared her blue orbs at him, "I know, I was aiming for your chest!"

Ignatius moved his attention away from Robin and at Lucina. "Looks like you get a second chance use it well."

Lucina pulled her rapier out and got ready for a direct attack from Ignatius. Ignatius grabbed a dropped Silver lance and aimed at Lucina's knee. He shoved it forward at Lucina which she pulled her rapier in front of her.

She went in for attack of her own, slashing her rapier straight into Ignatius's bicep. Unfortunately for her, before the rapier could go into the red armor it broke when making contact with it. _'What?'_

Ignatius chuckled "that rapier hardly had anything left on it, now you're left helpless."

"Time to teach you a lesson!"

"Think again"

Ignatius whiffed around to be met with a certain Falchion going straight through his armor. "Gahh"

Ignatius fell to the ground grilling his Cheshire the blade had gone through.

"The only one who teaches my daughter a lesson, is me" Chrom said.

Lucina was shocked to see her father had made it out of the whim of soldiers.

Without thinking she turned around and searched for her Falchion. It was all the way across the deck. She ran quickly over to her blade checking for any damage. 'Good, not even a scratch'

After a few moments of checking Falchion her mind came back to reality.

"Robin!"

Lucina dashed over to where Robin was laying on the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded, "besides the shoulder I should be fine."

Lucina helped Robin stand to his feet. "You need a healer" she said.

"Yes I do, after Ignatius is dead"

"No, right now"

"Lissa and Maribelle are busy"

"Not anymore, Father took care of Ignatius too"

Robin looked over to where Ignatius once stood to find Chrom standing over a corpse; Ignatius's corpse.

Robin opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. A flash of green light filled Robin's shoulder. "What the...?"

Lucina and Robin looked over to the other ship to find Ricken waving at them with a stave in his hand. "Guess that answers that question."

Chrom walked over to the two "you two alright?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Lucina looked over to where Ricken was standing, her eyes went wide.

"Robin you know how the signal is _fire_?" Lucina said

"Um...yeah why"

"Because flames are coming towards us from our ship!" Lucina shouted.

Robin and Chrom looked over to their ship to see fire moving on the oil that the Shepherds had previously trailed down. "That's the signal, everyone JUMP!"

Chrom ran over to the edge and jumped off the ship. "Lucina we have to go" Robin said tugging at her arm. "I know" she said snapping her hand back.

The two followed the remaining Shepherds to the ship's edge. Before they could jump a mage shot Elfire at Lucina. "Not today" Robin said pulling Lucina away from the blast. More soldiers started to show up. "Good grief" Robin said pulling out his sword. "Why can't I get a break?"

_'Finishing these guys should be no problem'_ Lucina thought. She then saw the flames from the fire growing closer. Without thinking Lucina grabbed Robin and threw herself over the edge.

* * *

Once every last Shepherd was on board of Flavia and Basilio's ship there was a big boom.

"Whoa" Robin muttered breathlessly.

"Hey look, the sea itself is on fire" Lissa said.

The Shepherds looked out to find most of the Valm fleet cast to flames, the sea underneath it as well.

"Such a simple plan, yet they didn't see it coming" Flavia remarked.

Chrom smiled "it was, tomorrow we'll arrive at the nearest port in Valm. For now we can rest up"

...

After a few hours of sailing the Shepherds fleet had finally come in reach of land. "Only a few more hours now before we reach the port" Basilio said. "Hope were more welcomed there then we were back there" Olivia said. Basilio laughed "I hardly doubt it lass, we would have had to wipe out the entire fleet for our attack to go unnoticed." Olivia simply nodded.

Lucina was looking at a weapon list. She was trying to figure out why her rapier broke after two hits on Ignatius.

"Effective against armored and horseback units. Great that is so not useful" Lucina sighed. Frustrated at her lack of knowledge she threw the book on the deck and kicked it. "For once I wish I was Owain"

"Need a little help?"

Lucina sighed "No Robin I don't, it was pointless research anyway"

"At least I asked"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Robin" Lucina said.

"Yes"

She took a deep breath "you know how last night I was 'thinking' for fifty minutes?" Robin nodded. "Well I wanted to know...why didn't you snap me out of it?"

Robin was quiet for a moment. "It was a little surprising to see you so deep in thought, so I kinda just let you be" Robin began. "Not after that long Nowi was starting to get out of control with tome magic, Ricken asked for my help. It took us an half an hour to get the tome out of her hands and another twenty-seven to get her to stop triggering her Dragon form."

"So when you said I was in a trance for fifty minutes..."

"After the Nowi fiasco I came back to get my tome and found you still stuck in that same standing position, I assumed that you had been thinking for all that time so I waited it out until you got back to the present, which took another three minutes" Robin finished.

Lucina replied with a simple nod. Robin stated into the ocean for the second time on journey. "A few more hours till we hit land" Basilio said, his words echoing in Robin's ears. _'A few more hours...just a few more, until our next challenge...'_

* * *

**A/:N**  
**That is the conclusion of Flames on the Blue, sorry for the wait.**

**I have been really busy lately, with finals coming up I have not gotten a whole lot of free time. Plus I have been learning as much as the internet will give me about If!**

**The next chapter will hopefully come out faster and will be part one of Smoldering Resistance. Yep we're jumping right into it.**

**Until next time...**


	7. Smoldering Resistance 1

The Shepherds had arrived at the Valm harbor at two o'clock in the morning. Since it was so early that gave the Shepherds enough time to blend their fleet into one that looks like the Valmese.

Chrom had an emergency talk with Robin about what they would do in Valm.

"Now that we're here what are we going to do about the Valmese?"

"Well, since we just got here we don't have the full understanding of the Valm conflict. All we need to do is stop them from conquering everything."

Chrom nodded. "Tomorrow we'll venture out and hopefully be able to end this nonsense."

* * *

As soon as noon hit, the Shepherds were out and about; ready for their Valm challenge.

"At last, Valm harbor" Chrom said. "Hmm…It appears well fortified. Prepare the troops. We'll- huh? What's that?"

Frederick and Robin turned to where Chrom was focusing his attention at.

"An altercation? That woman…the Valmese dogs are running her down" Frederick said glaring at the scene that was taking place.

Robin's eyes lit up.

"An enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!" Chrom said.

* * *

All of the Shepherds gathered at the start of the harbor. The whole harbor was surrounded by walls that barricaded it from the ocean.

By the time they were all lined up, Chrom had lost sight of where the woman had run off to.

Robin had caught sight of a figure moving through the back of the harbor. It was hard to make out what it was though…

"Chrom it's that woman!"

…

*Huff, huff*

"Who is that? …The Ylissean league! So they finally landed!"

Valmese soldiers had ended up cornering the woman who had been running from them.

"Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!"

The woman glared. "Confound these wretched imperials!"

"Don't let her get away!"

…

"Our first priority is to hurry up and save that woman."

"If we can we should try and warn the townspeople who are in their shops" Robin said. "Right."

"Everyone pair up, and head out!"

The Shepherds had paired up with their usual companion. The only goal the Shepherds had was to save the woman from the hoard of soldiers. At first there was only a few amount of soldiers, more however appeared soon on the battlefield.

"Looks like we're going to have to rout the enemy."

None of the Shepherds had a specific route, some of them chose to stay behind and fight off the enemy units that were at the far side of the harbor.

The others; chose to head forward and split up. One group went towards the Commander and the others went to help the woman and warn the townspeople.

The Shepherds that chose to remain behind were made up of… Sully, Stahl, Miriel, Vaike, Nowi, Ricken, and Kellam.

The ones going after the commander were Cherche, Virion, Maribelle, Donnel, Anna, Gregor, Henry, Tharja, Panne, and Frederick.

Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Lucina, Gaius, Cordelia, Lissa, Lon'qu, Libra, and Olivia went after the woman and the citizens.

"Come on chump, show me what your made out of" Sully said to a knight that had confronted her and Stahl.

The knight said nothing and charged at the two, though it looked like a very slow walk.

They threw a spear at Stahl which he blocked with his Silver sword. While he was distracted with Stahl, Sully rode up to the knight and plunged her lance right in-between where the armor split.

"Heh heh, once a chump always a chump."

'Sully now is not the best time to be trash talking dead knights" Stahl pointed out. "It's not like they can hear you."

"Pff I know, but doing it gets me fired up for the next attack. It's either this or me trash talking you" Sully replied.

"On second thought…you can just stick to the dead guys."

"That's more like it!"

…

"Why is nobody out on the streets?" Lissa asked.

"Probably because the harbor is under attack" Chrom answered. Lissa rolled her eyes at Chrom.

"Duh, I meant that there should be more people than four buildings worth. The rest look like there in shambles."

Chrom looked at the buildings it was true. The only buildings that were in good shape were the four in the back. The rest had holes in them or very old and collapsing.

"Some must have been evacuated then!"

"I sure hope so"

"…"

"Robin what is our status?"

"Mages, Knights, Cavaliers, and two Generals" Robin said scoping the area of the soldiers. "Looks like there welly trained, shouldn't be too difficult to take them down."

"Good!"

Right now Chrom's group was in the middle of all the chaos (except the beach.) They were stuck right where the wooden planks separated the areas of the port. Frederick's group was visible by where they were positioned at.

Sumia and Cordelia were very easily spotted because of their mounts. That gave the Shepherds a good idea on when they would get swarmed with enemies.

"Chrom a General is coming" Sumia warned sitting on her Pegasus. "They have a Silver Lance, so that gives us more time to prepare a stance!"

"Knights are also coming, all they have is Spears and Short Spears" Cordelia replied.

"Range attacks, Robin what do you make of this?"

Robin turned his gaze to the group, they had no range attackers except for…

"Gaius, you and Cordelia fly ahead and try to take out as many Knights as possible. Lon'qu and Lissa will focus on the Generals, Libra and Oliva will work on the mages, while Chrom and Sumia go and save the woman" Robin said.

"What are you going to be doing during this time?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah Robin, what are we going to be doing?" Lucina asked. Both her and Chrom had their arms crossed in the same way and had the same face expression. _'Like father like daughter.'_

"We will be warning the villagers…or at least the remaining villagers."

Lucina's face dropped. 'Remaining' didn't sound so promising.

"Remaining? Is that your way of giving us confidence?" She asked

"No it was a jest...Besides I don't see any dead civilians anywhere" Robin replied smirking a little.

Lucina glared "nice pep talk Robin!"

"That's what I'm here for."

Lucina looked like she was going to say something but Chrom interrupted her. "Can we please just get on with the plan already?"

"Yes!"

...

The Shepherds had wasted no time on going to work on their plan. Cordelia and Gaius had already started taking out enemies from a high route. Like Robin said, they were not very hard to take care of which made progressing on much easier.

"There is our General!" Sumia explained pointing from her Pegasus. Chrom looked over Sumia's shoulder to the General.

"A Steal Lance? I almost feel sorry for them" Chrom said

Within a few seconds Sumia swooped her Pegasus down at the General. Chrom jumped off of the mount and charged at the General. The surprised unit turned around and was met with a sword getting shoved straight into viable forehead.

Chrom's Falchion went through the armor cleanly.

He had at first thought that Lucina's Falchion was stronger than his. After all she used it to hold off Grima. Recently he had found that his Falchion was growing stronger. Maybe because the future that Lucina came from was getting closer...Either way it didn't hurt that Falchion could stand up against armor.

Sumia flew up to a faraway knight. He held her lance and flew at him. Her lance hit the knight in the arm. Sumia turned her Pegasus around and whacked him again. The knight fell to the ground; armor blood stained.

"You alright?"

"Yes Chrom, I'm fine."

"There are two knights surrounding the woman, we should head there first" he said.

"Climb on!"

...

_"STOP STARING!"_ Olivia streaked at a mage and without even thinking charged at the mage and slashed him in the chest. Libra threw his axe at the mage finishing him off.

When all of the mages were taken care of Olivia's was bright red.

"Was that alright?" She asked Libra.

He responded with a nod. "Yes Olivia, that was spectacular!"

Olivia sighed; she held her sword out in front of her. It was bent in half. "I think...I...might have...overdone it..." she stuttered dropping the worthless blade on the cobblestone.

"Can you use a tome?"

"No..."

"What about an axe?"

"No...I'm worthless aren't I?"

"Not at all. Your sword broke, that happens to all weapons" Libra said. "If you cannot use anything else then you should stay close to me."

"R-right!"

...

Once the Shepherds had split up, the beach had started to become less occupied. Nowi had shot out ice balls and turned the water at the coastline to ice.

Ricken, Vaike, and Miriel had rushed onto the ice. The two mages stayed further in the back while Vaike rushed forward and took care of the enemies while they were dodging the magic blasts.

"Why did we get all the Cavaliers? That's not fair!" Nowi complained in her Manakete form.

"Nowi seriously, that's what's going through your mind!"

"Well what else am I supposed to think about?"

"Um battle moves?"

"But I always do that!"

Miriel sighed "Nowi this is a life or death situation. Either you focus or, get cut up to bits!"

Nowi gulped. "Alright fine...I'll focus."

Miriel turned back to the battle in front of her and ran over to Vaike's side. Ricken backed up a bit until he reached Nowi. Sully and Stahl also joined the pair. _'Wait a minute...where's Kellam?'_ Stahl thought.

In the middle of the beach, in between enemy fire and their own stood Kellam. 'Oh THERE he is!'

"Come on, LOOK AT ME!"

Kellam threw his short spear out into a Cavalier. Despite killing off three Cavaliers the enemy units still didn't seem to see him. Miriel and Vaike, along with the rest of their group silently watched as Kellam took down the remaining Cavaliers.

"Why don't they ever see me?" Kellam asked rejoining his comrades. "Maybe it's the orange" Ricken pondered.

"Wouldn't it make standing out easier..."

"Apparently not."

* * *

"Hey, those townspeople are getting attacked" Lucina whispered.

"I know, that's why we're heading towards them..." Robin said rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

"No"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. My father gives that look to my mother all the time."

Robin turned to face Lucina. "Did you just compare me to Chrom?"

"No"

"Ok now you're lying!"

Lucina smirked "maybe so."

Robin and Lucina's conversation was interrupted by a woman's scream.

"Let's hurry!"

...

A nearby knight broke into one of the store fronts. "Anyone who supports the rebellion answer now or feel the wrath of the Conqueror!" He said.

The villagers in the building didn't move or say a word. This did not make the knight happy.

"We know that a rebellion has been sparked here. Those who suppress us must accept their fate!"

"We don't know about any rebellion, honest" a woman said. The knight grasped his spear aggressively and walked towards the woman. Before he could act any further a thunder blast hit him from behind.

"No you don't!" Robin said, tome in hand. Lucina joined his side with her Falchion out.

"Ylisseans..." the knight grumbled.

"If you want to terrorize the citizens, you'll have to go through us first!" Lucina cried.

"Don't mind if I do!"

...

"The knights are attacking the woman from a distance!"

"Let's hurry down there."

Chrom and Sumia went low to the ground right where two knights were attacking the rebellious woman.

Sumia acted first

She flew over to the nearest knight and swiped her lance under the knights lower area and moved it upward. The knight then stopped attacking the woman and focused on Sumia. Sumia held her mounts reins and charged at the unit.

Chrom went after the other knight. He thrust Falchion into the knight's chest. He fell to the ground silently. The woman walked up to Chrom, she had a slim smile on her face.

"So, your fleet has finally arrived" she said.

"The people here knew of our arrival?" Chrom asked.

"Yes however we knew very little of it."

"What's your name?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Say'ri; I will accompany you in this battle ahead..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Part one of two of Smoldering Resistance. The chapter is shorter because the real chapter in the game is not very long.**

**It took some will and hard work to concentrate in this chapter because of fates/if. Let's just say I've been playing and writing fire emblem to avoid fire emblem! My sister had been trying to tell me about the new fire emblem but I refuse to listen.**

**No spoilers for the new game here please...**

**After Smoldering Resistance we will be starting to see some kid characters...I will be recruiting the children in order from when just did it in the game.**

**Till next time...**


	8. Smoldering Resistance 2

"My name is Say'ri; I will accompany you in this battle ahead!"

Chrom stared bluntly at Say'ri, there was no doubt that she was from Chon'sin her name gave that much away. "So, you must know about what has been happening in Valm correct?" He asked.

"Aye, it is unfortunate on everything that has been happening...but now is not the right time to talk about it. We must pursuit these dastards."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Robin and Lucina had been holding their ground successfully against the one knight that had found the townspeople.

The knight had completely ignored Robin and focused on Lucina. She held her Falchion in a defensive manner. Robin on the other hand, put his tome away and got down on his hands and knees.

While Lucina kept on blocking the hits, Robin stayed off to the side and started to crawl towards the citizens.

Lucina managed to steal a quick glimpse of Robin. _'You've got to be kidding me! Any normal person would have just sprinted to them.'_

Once he was directly behind the knight he stood up quickly and turned around.

He grabbed his bronze sword out of his coat and slashed it at the knights chest plate. The sword hit it directly only to bounce off. The knight immediately turned around to be met with the confused hazel eyes of Robin.

Lucina who had watched the whole thing slammed her hand into her forehead.

"Idiot did you honestly think that would work?"

"Ok...I admit kinda didn't think that through..."

Even though it was a foolish move, he didn't seem to fazed by it...surprisingly

As the knight looked between the two, Robin's face instantly changed from one of confused to confidence. He grabbed his tome and shot thunder at his sword. The thunder seemed to fuse with the metal and it created a lightning barrier around the blade.

He shoved his sword straight into the chest plate guarding the knight. Not only did it go straight through, but the thunder also shocked him violently.

"Heh, looks like I...underestimated...you Ylisseans..." The knight said gasping for air.

"..."

"You...Will not...escape..."

...

"Ok, everybody here needs to evacuate as soon as possible!" Lucina said. "Is everyone that hasn't left all here?"

"Yes."

"Good..."

Just like that the townspeople existed through the back door to avoid conflict with the Valm soldiers. Lucina and Robin remained behind to cover their trail.

"By the way, Robin..." Lucina began

"Yes"

"How long have you been able to do your little sword trick?"

"That...oh well I just found out today..."

Lucina didn't seem convinced but before she could argue a young woman walked up to the pair. She looked very worried. "Are you alright?" Lucina asked. The woman shook her head "no as a matter of fact I'm not!" She replied

"What's wrong?"

"Look, although everybody that lives here is leaving there is one person that's in the last building."

"Who?"

"A young girl, I don't remember her name but she's not here. She told all of us to flee while she held off the soldiers, you must find her I don't know what I would do if something happened to her before I could repay her kindness."

Robin turned to Lucina. _'What should we do?'_ He mouthed.

Lucina didn't answer Robin and walked towards the front door of the building.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Destiny rings the bells of time and shapes our world into what it is today.

Even though we may not know it but a fate had already been laid out for us, long before we were ever born. As time slowly passes on we may realize our fate does not lead us on the proper path we wish to take. No matter how much you try to change it willingly and forcefully...

The only way to conquer Destiny itself is through the strength of our hearts...

The hearts of Grima and Naga will come together in love...nothing more...

* * *

A young girl with midnight blue hair panted as she held onto her light blue tome. How many soldiers had she taken out by now? Nineteen...no...Twenty-five? Too many to count for sure.

It didn't matter how many she managed to take out there were still more coming. She defiantly did not inherit any of her father's smarts that was all given to her brother. The worst part was she had no idea how to stop the flow of soldiers. All of the soldiers were holding either a lance or sword.

She kept on firing spells out of her tome. She didn't necessarily need to hit them but at least keep them back quite a ways.

The soldiers weren't going there be difficult to handle for her as well. She already had taken down what appeared to be undead Ylisseans. She remembered her mother talking briefly about creatures like that but everything about them seemed to be a huge blank.

The magic kept on coming out of her hands, the tome lighting up every time. Never did it hit the soldiers, not even one.

Her magic energy was running out, there was no way she could keep this up for long. She knew she couldn't just give up; she still needed to find whom she was seeking for, even if it seemed hopeless.

One knight advanced towards her. She backed up, as she did that, the girl nearly tripped over her long light blue coat that was tied around her waist.

The knight kept on moving towards her, the rest of the men followed a little further behind.

_'Think, think...what to do what to do?'_

She grabbed her tome once more and opened it up to read its pages. However unlike it usually did the pages didn't light up when she opened it. "Oh no!"

She strapped the tome to her waste and pulled off the glove that was on her left hand. The girl moved the palm of her hand up to her eyes and looked at it carefully. After a few moments she started banging her hand against her head. The soldiers stared at her completely dumbfounded.

After minutes of doing that she put the glove back on and gave off a sheepish smile.

For the first time in her life she started to panic. This was definitely the first time that she had to fight with no back-up. She could always do what her grandmother did and whack her enemies on the head with the tome...no that wouldn't work. The girl wasn't tall enough to pull that off, and it could make the situation worse.

Left with no other option she grabbed a dropped sword on the ground and held it out in front of her.

_'Never was good with sword play but, here we go?'_

The knight suddenly charged at her which she was unprepared for. She put her sword out to block the attack. Before it could reach her however it was interrupted by a rusted javelin.

"What the...?"

"I-it's it's you!"

...

Lucina had ran far out in front of Robin. She honestly didn't think it would matter if she took the lead, Lucina had dealt with things like this before in her time, saving people from Grima's servants. She highly doubted Robin had ever done anything like that.

As she looked at the rest of the port she could see how well the others were doing in battle. Her father and mother were fighting alongside their newest recruit Say'ri who Lucina knew not a ton about. Cherche and Virion had been shooting arrows from the air down at the commander. They didn't hit him but they got the attention of the soldiers.

The only people she couldn't see were those on the beach but, judging by the noise it sounded like they were doing just fine.

Lucina continued to run, she didn't look back to see Robin struggling to keep up with her.

"Ugh"

Lucina's boot got caught on something and she fell to the ground. "What the...?" She looked down to see a javelin on the ground. Nothing was special about it except it was rusty, Lucina looked up to see that it had started raining. "How odd."

She staggered over to the javelin; she put Falchion back in its holder and picked up the javelin. She knew how to use them, after all Sumia had always tried to get her to become a Pegasus knight, Cynthia had also nagged her for how 'heroic' it would be if she used two types of weapons.

When Lucina reached the building she peaked inside the window. It was very hard to look out because of its dusted state, but she could see in it far enough.

She held the javelin in her right hand and quietly twisted the copper handle. As soon as the door was opened she threw her javelin right at the knight. It hit the lance that he was carrying and knocked it right out if his hand. Lucina then got a surprised look from the knight and a gasp from the girl who she didn't even look at before.

"I-it's it's you!"

* * *

The most unexpected things happen at the worst moments. The most expected things tend to never happen. As time passes on, fate tends to make twists and turns on the path it was designed to head on.

Traveling from the future, many have considered it impossible. One brave princess proved them wrong, along with twelve other's. Not only does every act affect the future but, the future also affects the past. Everything a person does not only affect them...but the world.

_"Everything happens for a reason, we may not know why but we must not question it..."_

* * *

Lucina had taken out all of the soldiers in the small building almost instantly. They were all pretty shocked on when Lucina "sneaked" up on them.

"*Sigh* looks like that's the last of them..."

Lucina turned around and found two brown eyes staring directly at her. "Um...hello" as Lucina finished the girl's eyed widened. Lucina took a step back only for her to step forward.

"Can I help you-?"

"Do you know who I am?"

The girls question confused her. What exactly did she mean by that, was it supposed to be a joke? An act maybe?

"No...Should I?"

"...I guess not"

"..."

"What's your name kid?" Lucina asked

"It's M-m-m-m-Midnight, *ahem* my name is Midnight" the girl replied with a huge smile.

"Midnight huh? Quite a cool name, matches your hair" Lucina said. "...yeah..."

"Oh right, my name is-"

"Lucina"

"Correct again, how did you know?"

"I just...know..."

Lucina looked at Midnight skeptically, no one except the Shepherds knew about her, and her friends from the future. She didn't remember seeing her around in her time before.

"Anyways. Why were you fighting these guys all by yourself?"

"I had to! None of the citizens could fight, and they've helped me so much...sorry if I caused you any trouble. I didn't mean to" Midnight explained.

"Its fine" Lucina assured.

"LUCINA!"

The two girls turned to the door to find a panting Robin standing in the doorway. "Wait...up...!" Robin gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

"ME? You're the one who left ME behind when WE are partners and are supposed to stick together."

Lucina lifted her eyebrows as she realized what he just said. "Oops, guess I got a little too carried away there huh?"

"Uh yeah!"

Robin's eyes soon landed on Midnight as he had completely ignored the fact on why they were heading there. "Oh, hello there my name is Robin and you are?"

"I'm Midnight!"

"Cool name."

...

Barrels, fire, oil. That's all that they needed. The fourth building was surrounded by barrels of explosives; no matter how many soldiers he sent...Farber could not seem to kill the Ylisseans, not even two. Luckily he had a few mages to spare, they were equipped with fire magic.

Some of those stupid Ylisseans actually had managed to get up close to him. One even managed to nick him the shoulder. It was an archer on a Wyvern. He could honestly care less about deafening them, the Conqueror however would not allow them to pursuit and ordered him to "take care" of them.

It didn't take a genius to see that they weren't winning the battle. Those nasty Ylisseans had taken out everyone on the beach and managed to save that stupid Princess.

If he were to die here in battle he'd take some of those pests with him.

"Light em' up!"

* * *

"Chrom we have four mages and the head General Farber" Sumia said flying down on her Pegasus.

"Good, Say'ri you can go ahead and escape this port while we keep them busy. You seem to be a popular target for the Valmese" Chrom stated.

Say'ri turned from what she was doing and looked at Chrom. "I said I would be joining you for the battle ahead. I'm not leaving until this battle is as good as over!"

"Alright, doesn't hurt to have some extra help. Now all we need to do is...Wait is that...a fire?...Wait it's at -!"

*BOOM*

* * *

"Let's get out of here maybe we can-"

"FIRE!"

"What?"

Flames came in from under the closed door. They were spreading on oil that was spread all over the rooting planks, it was headed towards...The barrels.

"LUCINA, MIDNIGHT DUCK!"

The fire hit the barrels and made a hissing sound. Midnight had dropped to the floor and covered the top of her head. Before Robin and Lucina could do anything the barrels exploded.

*BOOM*

Everything became dark and black with the muted smell of smoke.

* * *

The Risen had sprawled out of every opening there was in the castle. Lucina didn't see them move up the stairs to where Severa was, if she was even still there. Knowing her she probably sneaked out and headed to the healing room in the castle.

Brady was the only healer they had left. If they lost him they'd been in trouble. However hearing banging notices coming from the level underneath her she could make it out that Risen had found the healing room. _'I hope the others are holding out ok.'_

Lucina had slashed through fifty Risen at this point; luckily she wasn't the only one fighting. The remaining soldiers had chosen to fight till the last second.

As she was about to finish off another Risen, a loud deathly roar creamed through the cracked walls of the palace.

"Ahh!"

Before she knew what was happening, Lucina was knocked off her feet and dust poured into the room.

When the dust cleared Lucina got back to her feet. She looked around and saw that all the Risen were gone, the only things left of the soldiers were their corpses.

"So ends the human race!"

Lucina held her Falchion out in front of her and circled around looking for the source of the voice.

"The future is built upon the past...but your kind shall never see it."

Lucina turned to where the voice was coming from; she was terrified to see who the voice belonged to. _'Grima!'_

"Your mother and father...are dead tiny one..." Grima remarked.

Lucina faced Grima Falchion even further in front of her; sweat was dripping off her face. She had never seen Grima so up close before, and never in this form. He truly was...terrifying to look at. He laughed as he flew back up further into the sky, bringing out the fire landscape all around them.

His six read eyes seemed to taunt Lucina as she knew each were staring at her.

"And now it is your turn...TO DIE!"

"HAHHHH!"

* * *

"Lu...ina..."

"..."

"Wake..."

"..."

"Wake up...please"

Lucina fluttered her eyes open. Her father was hovering above her; Lissa was right next to him.

"What...?"

"She is fine, nothing but a few minor burns...we should be grateful" Lissa said standing up and brushing off her dress.

"Thanks sis!"

Lissa smiled and ran off and regrouped with Maribelle and Libra.

Chrom helped Lucina to her feet, her legs were wobbly and she fell back to the ground. "What...even happened?" She asked. "An explosion, your mother and I saw it happen. Apparently soldiers had set up a trap. You and Robin were the only ones that were affected by it."

"Me and Robin..."

Lucina looked to where Robin had been. He was conscious, a few scars were visible on his pale face, ash particles were in his bleached hair.

"Tharja and Henry took out Farber while you were out, we'll discuss out next move later" Chrom said.

"Father...was it only Robin and I?"

"Yes"

"Strange..."

"What is it?"

"I could've sworn there was a little girl there..."

Chrom placed a hand on Lucina's shoulder, "it could have been a hallucination you need to rest."

"Thanks..."

...

30 minutes later...

"Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration...I am called Say'ri I fight with the Resistance."

All of the Shepherds had gathered in front of the port to find out their next motive. Chrom was the first to speak.

"So there is an organized Resistance?"

"Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to serve for liberty in the states of Valm." Say'ri explained

"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters..." Chrom said

"He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot" She began. We strike hard then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?" Flavia asked.

"Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the weaknesses of men. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms" Say'ri explained. "Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is being threatened. Others thrive under the Conquerors heel and will not join unless there is a profit. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but it cannot always rouse Ken from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?" Flavia questioned.

Say'ri nodded.

"Just so, although my efforts thus so far have met with meager success. *Sigh* I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart.

"Why does he support the empire?" Basilio asked.

"Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we met on battlefield, I would cut him down, like an imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Maybe more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Lissa asked.

"Hah, a million they may be but they are no match for the Ylisseans dogs of war. Did you not take out thousands of their ships? Your daring strategy has awaken and inspired the people of Valm! Together I know we can untie the Resistance and break through Walhart's grip!" Say'ri exclaimed.

Chrom placed a hand to his chin. He didn't want to rush into anything too soon but, did they really have a choice?

"Help me Prince Chrom I beg of you!"

"Milord?" Frederick said

"This is no easy thing you ask me. I have my own causes; a halidom to save and a future to win."

"..."

"Still, I admire your courage...perhaps to help you in your mission is the best way to achieve mine...So yes Say'ri, I will join your cause with mine!" Chrom said

"Thank Prince Chrom."

"Now, what will take to unite your people?"

"Hmm...For centuries the people of Valm have always admired Naga and Lady Tiki although here she is called the voice. However recently she was been captured by Walhart's forces. If we can free her we may be able to unite the people!" Say'ri said.

"Great, then our next objective is to save the Voice!"

* * *

**A:/N**

**Whoa, this chapter took longer than I thought. If you checked out the last chapter (which you most likely have) you would have known that the next few chapters are going to be kid recruits.**

**The thing with Robin's sword I did I was trying to base off of the smash bros Robin on how he was able to change sword types with the bronze and the Levin. I didn't want to just give him a Levin sword or have him find it because that would be weird for that early in the game...Especially since I'm writing this story based on my experience.**

**For me Robin is a tome geek and doesn't really use swords like...ever...**

**Moving on... **

**I am going to be doing it in my order and will take a break from them once I get done with the first three and then do the Voice and then do the rest.**

**Thank you for reading, honestly takes a lot of work to write this So I'm glad you all enjoy it!**

**(Behind the scenes)**

**Had to email this to myself…subject was "Freaking done!" Also got my dialog quotes from Chapter 14 (it's kinda obvious I did…) **

**Until next time...**


End file.
